


Poppies and Rainbows

by destieljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lion! Gabriel, M/M, Magic, Protective Dean Winchester, Scarecrow! Sam, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tinman! Dean, Underage Kissing, Virgin Castiel, Wizard of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieljunkie/pseuds/destieljunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a lonely life growing up on a farm in Kansas in the middle of nowhere. He longs for someone to take him up and over the rainbow and show him a different world. An unexpected storm helps his wish come true when he finds himself in a strange new place with his faithful kitten by his side.<br/>His life changes forever when he meets someone who wants to help him get home. A shiny tin man with green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

The wind was starting to whistle through the wooden gables while the storm drew in. The sky was grey and dark. Castiel was running as fast as he could against the swirling gale. The force of the blustering weather was casting his dark hair about his face while he struggled to reach the narrow lane leading up to the gate. A welcome sign he had almost reached the farmstead.

Castiel had his pet kitten pinned under one arm and his school books in the other. He fished the small black and white animal out the well when he was drawing up some water the week before last. He couldn’t be sure if the poor thing had stumbled over the edge, or been thrown in deliberately. It didn’t really matter. Castiel had rescued him from a terrible fate and they hadn't been parted from each other since. 

Castiel was on his way home when the weather started to change. He was still wearing his chequered blue uniform. The one his aunt always said matched the colour of his eyes perfectly. His shorts were lifting up at the edges while he ran and his legs were cold. Flat pumps weren't designed for such emergencies and he stumbled awkwardly over many pebbles littering the dusty track. His little white socks were covered in dust while he hurried on and his shoulder straps kept slipping down with the force of his feet pounding against the ground. He could see the top of the weather vane from the road. It was spinning wildly, heralding in the oncoming storm. 

Castiel was running away from the frightful Miss Abbadon. She was the richest woman in the county and as mean as she was wealthy. She lived right next door to the school and all the children were terrified of her. Earlier that afternoon when Castiel was about to walk home, he sensed the kitten needed to stretch his legs after being cooped up in the basket all day so he let him down for a moment. She came storming outside just in time to catch little Tonto digging up her freshly dug sunflower beds, and promptly threatened to throw the unsuspecting feline back down the well if Castiel didn’t keep a better watch over it. She looked so intent on carrying out that promise, Castiel let his temper get the better of him and told her she was a wicked old witch before grabbing the bewildered animal by the scruff of the neck. He thrust it under one arm and ran away. Miss Abbadon chased him a little way with a broom but he managed to get some distance in front of her and she soon gave up.  


“I’ll get the Sheriff on you, boy!” She yelled, waving her broomstick in the air. “Then you can say goodbye to that disgusting ball of fur you call a cat.”

Castiel was already well clear of her garden, but he couldn’t shake the horrible feeling she was going to make a point of coming by the farm later to make good on her threat. He was worried she would cause more trouble for him. Little did he know she would soon be making the necessary arrangements to permanently remove the helpless animal once and for all. Castiel was panting hard when he took the last corner to the gate at a dangerous pace. He could see two figures bending over the chicken hutch and counting the hatchlings. Castiel headed straight for them. He called out in a desperate panic before skidding to a halt, a flurry of dusty brown earth flying up from his heels and making him cough. He spluttered out his concerns in a long stream of breathless nonsense. His aunt stood up straight and placed a calming hand on one shoulder.

“Hush now, Castiel. I can’t understand what yer sayin’ when yer a’stuttering like that.” She loved Castiel dearly, but he really was a very emotional child and far too sensitive for a boy of his age. He also seemed to have developed an unnatural attachment to the tiny kitten he insisted on carrying everywhere. She knew he hid it in his basket when he left every morning, and pretended not to notice the velvety black tail swinging over the edge when he set off for school. Maybe he was just desperate for something to love and cherish as his own. 

He had been abandoned as a baby.

The couple found him left in a basket on their front porch with a hand-written note begging someone to take care of him. They had no idea where he came from, but it didn’t matter. They had never been blessed with a child of their own and Castiel was perfect. His aunt always said he must have been sent to them from above. He was discovered on a cold Thursday morning in the late autumn fourteen years before, and being a good christian woman she had taken him in and given him the name of the angel of that day. He truly was a wonderful gift. They were always just Aunty and Uncle to him and that was how they left it. Castiel knew they weren't actually related by blood, but they had always taken good care of him and he was very grateful for it. 

Castiel finally calmed down enough to explain what was troubling him so much. He was petting Tonto obsessively between his short pointed ears where he was resting underneath Castiel's arm. His blue eyes were scanning wildly across the flat barren landscape in every direction like he expected to see some hideous monstrosity come barrelling out the shadows any minute to get him. 

“What in the name of heaven are you babblin’ on about, boy?” His uncle asked, after the few seconds it took for him to realize Castiel had got himself into a state again. He was used to the young lad’s delicate constitution and sometimes wondered if Castiel had inherited too many female hormones on accident. 

“Miss Abbadon is going to try and take Tonto away!” Castiel cried, through a rush of air. “She said she’s gonna get the Sheriff! You can’t let her, please… don’t let her take him.” He begged, his eyes starting to fill with tears when he thought about what it would feel like to lose his beloved pet to someone so dreadful. His aunt gave him a sympathetic smile and straightened up his shoulder straps. 

“Oh, don’t you worry about that. You know yer always gettin’ yerself into a fret about nothing. Now go find somewhere to play where yer won’t get you, or anyone else into trouble.”

Castiel frowned at her back when she walked away. He dropped his head in defeat. Why didn’t anyone ever listen to him? Sometimes he felt like everyone who worked on the farm just saw him as a bothersome nuisance who didn’t warrant even one minute of their attention. He ran his hand along the kitten’s soft back and set him down in a pile of dry straw. Castiel gazed up above him, wondering if there really was a place where he could be free. Free from trouble and always just getting in the way. Free from the threat of having his pet dropped back down the well. Castiel was talking absent-mindedly to himself while he miserably kicked up the dust at the side of the pig pen. It would have to be somewhere far away from there. Far away from the farm, and from Kansas. A magical place he only visited in his dreams where everything was beautiful and he was always happy. Maybe he could even fall in love.

Castiel exhaled a dreamy sigh, thinking about what it would be like to feel someone’s strong arms around him. He wanted to let someone hold him close and press gentle kisses to his lips. He blushed and drew his hand up to his mouth. Castiel never had thoughts like that before and had no idea where they suddenly came from. He glanced around the yard just to check no one was watching him. It was all in his head, but he still felt dreadful he was thinking about such things. He deliberately ignored the strange sensation that moved all the way down his body and settled in between his legs, shifting uncomfortably while he forced his mind to drift back to that faraway place in his imagination that would take him away from everything. Maybe it was somewhere far away. Over the rainbow now stretching in a smooth colourful arc across the horizon. 

Castiel let his imagination wander again and leaned his back against a tall bale of hay propped up against the barn wall. He suddenly found himself humming a little tune while he watched the clouds sweep across the sky. He was pulled from his daydream a few seconds later by someone patting him hard on the shoulder. 

“Castiel, are you singing about rainbows and lemon drops again?” His gaze was suddenly drawn away from the bright splinters of sunlight pushing their way through the dark skies to brush delicate tendrils of warmth across his face. He turned to see his uncle shaking his head.

“Maybe.” 

The man offered Castiel a glass of buttermilk he poured to calm his nerves. Castiel only just put the edge of the glass to his lips when he saw a bicycle coming up the lane at an unnatural pace. His heart sank when he realized who it was and almost dropped the tumbler. He scanned the yard for Tonto and ran over to protect him. Castiel hurriedly picked up the kitten and thrust him deep inside one of his pockets, telling him to be quiet while he dusted off the stray threads of straw. Castiel was peering nervously around the side of the farmhouse when Miss Abbadon quickly dismounted and rested her bicycle against a low picket fence in desperate need of repair and a good coat of whitewash. 

“Good afternoon, miss.” His uncle offered amiably. She pushed open the gate with a ridiculous amount of force. 

“What’s good about it?” Miss Abbadon snapped, hooking her basket over one arm. She pushed a strand of bright red hair back under the brim of her hat. Castiel was shaking while he watched the exchange between them. He hoped with everything he had his uncle would just send her on her way without so much as a by-your-leave. He was a patient man who always saw the best in everybody so Castiel knew the day probably wasn't going to end well for him. Tonto wriggled about in his pocket and tried to curl in on himself to get comfortable, wishing he could just fall asleep and dream the whole dreadful business away. He heard a soft purr of contentment vibrate through the stitching. “I need to speak to you and your wife right away about what is to be done about Castiel.” She made no attempt to return the friendly greeting, and stared at Castiel's uncle with a demanding look which made her features seem even more harsh than usual. Her hair was scraped back and piled in a heap above her starched collar and her nose seemed far too big to adequately fit on her face. Her eyes were cold and dark and she had a disturbing habit of studying people with an intense scrutiny that made you feel decidedly uncomfortable.

“Castiel?” His uncle echoed, mystified. “Well, what has Castiel ever done?” He sucked on a long clay pipe hanging from one corner of his mouth. He drew in a breath of air and smoke. 

“What has he done?” Miss Abbadon asked in amazement. She was getting agitated and the mere mention of that boy had set her off again. “I can’t even begin to tell you what a vexation that child is. Him and that darned cat.” She spat out, with a venomous curl of her tongue. “He was letting that thing dig all over my seed beds, if you please. That boy needs a firm hand and some discipline.” She marched straight up the front path that led into the farmhouse. Castiel followed them just in time to see his aunt look up from her knitting in surprise. Miss Abbadon helped herself to a seat near the hearth. She was taking great pleasure in explaining how the kitten was such a menace to society, it would be best for everyone if it was taken to be destroyed. Castiel couldn't hold back a soft gasp of alarm. It soon gave his secret hiding place away.

“Come out of those shadows and face what you have done.” Miss Abbadon demanded. Castiel was gripping his fingers around the door frame. He could hardly move and came hesitantly into the room with faltering steps, looking between his aunt and uncle with a silent plea. Castiel could still feel Tonto squirming around in his uniform. He had no choice but to lift him out and cuddle him close to his chest to comfort him. Miss Abbadon’s eyes flashed with fury. She reached out a long hand to try and pluck the defenseless animal away. Castiel held him tighter and turned his body so they were just out of reach. His bright blue eyes were shining with angry tears at the injustice of it all.

“But you can’t destroy him. You mustn’t, it’s not fair!” Castiel cried in desperation, clutching and stroking at Tonto’s fur. He ran across the room to beg his uncle not to let them take the kitten, and the man nodded in support. Castiel was waiting for his aunt to agree as well, and volunteered for punishment himself instead of letting his beloved cat take all the blame for any supposed wrong doing. “I let him go in the garden. Please don’t hurt little Tonto, it’s my fault. You can do anything you want to me, but don’t let her take him.” Castiel was very close to begging on his knees. His aunt looked like she might give in but then Miss Abbadon pulled out a piece of paper with a victorious flourish and thrust it towards her.

“Here. There are laws protecting innocent people from the dangers of animals like that.” She was clearly determined to get what she wanted and Castiel was starting to feel completely victimized by the whole sorry incident. Tonto could hardly be classified as dangerous, no matter what he'd done. Miss Abbadon narrowed her eyes and played the ace she was holding. “If you don’t hand over that beast, I will find a way to take your whole farm and don’t think I wouldn’t.” There was such a cold inflection to her voice it sounded more like a promise than a threat. Castiel’s aunt sighed when she scanned the legal writ Miss Abbadon handed over with a conceited smile. It was indeed signed by the Sheriff and there was nothing anyone could do. They could never go against the law. His aunt shook her head sadly when she tried to explain it to Castiel, who was still staring at her with hopeful anticipation.

“I’m very sorry, Castiel but we can’t possibly challenge something like this. Hand him over, please.” His aunt closed her eyes and turned away so she didn't have to see the huge drops of water spilling down his face. Castiel backed off and shook his head defiantly. Miss Abbadon stood up and opened one side of her basket, gesturing for him to put the kitten inside. 

“No. No, I won’t let you take him!” Castiel cried. He gave the basket a bold rebellious swipe and almost knocked it out of her hand. It only served to make her even angrier and she reached out for him, gripping her bony fingers around the top of his arm. Castiel could feel the painted finger nails digging into his skin. “Let me alone! You just let me alone!” He sobbed desperately, struggling to free himself from her inflexible hold. 

“Give me that beastly animal.” She commanded. Castiel eventually managed to wriggle free but he was only prolonging the inevitable. His aunt nodded towards her husband and gently encouraged him to prise the tiny kitten from Castiel’s embrace. He reluctantly released the little ball of fluff while tears continued to cascade down his cheeks in unbroken streams of despair. Castiel bit his nails anxiously and had to watch in helpless disbelief when his uncle carefully placed Tonto in the basket and closed the lid. His shoulders were shuddering uncontrollably, fighting back the sobs caught in his throat. Castiel looked from one to the other again, trying to find something to say that could even attempt to define the feeling of hopelessness rising up inside him like a sickness. He shook his head in dismay before running away to his room and collapsing on the bed to cry into his pillow. 

Miss Abbadon left with the basket and Tonto a few minutes later in a cloud of self-satisfaction. She strapped the wicker pannier onto the back of her bicycle and gave the top a couple of good hard raps just to make sure the poor kitten knew who was in charge. She spared one last look of distaste at the house and set off down the lane back to town. She had only been pedalling for a little while when the frisky kitten nudged open the flap with a tiny wet nose and jumped from the basket without making a sound. His claws scattered up the dust as he ran back towards the farmstead. He sat underneath Castiel’s open window and mewled up at him, trying to get his attention. Castiel jumped up from the bed and poked his head out. He almost squealed with delight when he saw Tonto sitting on the ground below him and pawing at the bottom of the wall with one leg.

“Tonto!” Castiel was so happy to see him again he thought he might actually burst with joy. He reached down to wrap his hands around the kitten’s soft plump belly and lifted him into his bedroom, snuggling the tiny animal against the side of his face before planting a loving kiss between his ears. “You came back.” Castiel breathed against the twitching whiskers. The happiness he felt at Tonto’s return was soon pushed away by an underlying restlessness that clawed at his thoughts. Miss Abbadon would soon notice he had escaped the confines of her wicker cage and Castiel was in no doubt she wouldn't hesitate to come back to get him. He inhaled a deep breath when he realized what he had to do. Castiel didn’t want to leave his home, but he couldn’t stand the idea of losing Tonto all over again. There was only one thing left to do. He cupped the kitten’s silky round face in his palms and stroked both thumbs across the delicate jaw. “We have to get out of here.” Castiel whispered quietly. “We must run away, there’s nothing else for it.” He sniffed and reached down to pull out an empty weathered suitcase from underneath his bed. He hurriedly threw in a few personal belongings and a change of socks and fastened it with a click. Tonto was watching the movement of Castiel's hands as he smoothed them across the worn surface. It made him very sad they had to leave, but his mind was made up. He had to protect his cherished pet from such an unpleasant end and this was the only way. Castiel climbed out the window and dropped down without a sound. He had his basket in one hand and the old suitcase in the other. They headed off up the lane together. 

Tonto walked close to Castiel’s heels but his steps were slow as they plodded along side by side with no real idea of where they were going. Castiel decided he was just going to keep walking until weariness finally claimed him and he was certain they were safe from the wrath of all those they had left behind. He moved forward as fast as his heavy heart would allow until they reached the bridge that crossed the stream flowing along the borders of the county line. Castiel had to steer Tonto away from falling into the water with his toe. He had never known such an inquisitive animal. 

When they reached the other side, Castiel could smell burning wood and hear the crackle of golden sap as it caught alight. He followed the trail of smoke until he saw a slatted wooden caravan parked up near the bottom of the slope with black stencilling painted on the side. He wondered absently what could possibly be inside and who this Professor Singer was who seemed very pro-active on advertising his services. Castiel was startled from his thoughts when a rather strange looking man appeared. He had an impressively dishevelled beard and a battered black Stetson placed firmly on top of his head.

“Well, well, well.” The man started, making his way towards Castiel and holding out one hand in greeting. “I wasn’t expecting guests. What may you be doing all the way down here on your lonesome?” Castiel shook his hand politely and was about to explain when the old man held up his other arm and waved it dismissively in his general direction. “No. Don’t tell me, let me guess.” He murmured, looking Castiel up and down with searching eyes. His gaze wandered down to the small dusty kitten sitting obediently at Castiel’s feet. It was obvious they had both been walking for some time. His clothes were covered in flakes of grime where the wind had cast up the sandy earth. Salty tear stains were drying on his cheeks. He looked terribly lost. “You’re er… a runaway?” The man ventured after a pause. Castiel gave him a weak nod. 

“How did you know?” 

The old man looked thoughtful for a second, continuing to study the bereft little boy who had stumbled into his makeshift camp. 

“I just did. I have magic powers, don’t you know. Anyway, you look like you could do with a hot drink and a bite to eat. Why don’t you come inside and I’ll share a little secret with you. Maybe I can tell you something else I know about you, and you can tell me why you ran away in the first place.” He slapped his thigh and picked up a stick, giving the fire a prod to stop it going out. “I’m guessing people don’t understand you and you feel like you’re always in the way.” Castiel nodded his head again in stunned amazement. Maybe he really did have special powers. It was like he could see right inside his head and read all his deepest thoughts. “Unless you just want to see all those faraway places and find a little piece of the world you could call your own. Somewhere magical where it never rains and you can hear the bluebirds singing a happy song every morning when you wake up.” Castiel was almost speechless at how absolute Professor Singer’s deductions seemed to be. All those things were exactly what Castiel had been musing over just before Miss Abbadon had paid him an unwelcome visit. 

The old man stood up and signalled for Castiel to follow him. They were soon sitting at a covered table inside the caravan. Castiel was staring in wonder at the huge crystal ball that graced the centre. It looked like it had been polished very thoroughly and he could see a warped reflection of himself gazing back. The professor lit a white candle merely to add to the atmosphere and encouraged Castiel to set down his basket and put Tonto on his knee so he wouldn’t miss the show. 

The man swapped the crumpled hat for an even more ridiculous silver affair adorned by a piece of cheap costume jewellery that hung over his eyes. Castiel thought he needed an awful lot of preparation just to get the magic flowing, but didn’t think to question it. He had spent each one of his fourteen years living on a farm in the middle of nowhere, so anything involving candles and shimmering material was more than enough to keep him spellbound. Even Tonto seemed mildly impressed and dug his claws into Castiel’s knees when he started to pad against him. He leaned forward to get a better view while the professor told Castiel to close his eyes. Magic was apparently more potent if you couldn’t see it happening. Castiel was quite happy to oblige, caught up in the excitement and mystery of it all. He shut his eyes tight and rested his hands on his lap. He could feel Tonto’s furry tail swinging over the back of his fingers with patient expectation. 

“Very good, boy.” Professor Singer encouraged, swirling his hands dramatically over the crystal ball. It was a rather futile demonstration as Castiel couldn’t actually see anything and Tonto now only looked marginally interested. He proceeded to lick his paw and stroke it gently over one ear while he waited for something to happen. 

“Castiel.” He didn’t open his eyes. 

“Castiel, then. Well done. Right, let’s see what we can see.” Singer began, discreetly lifting the basket off the floor and quietly rifling through the meager contents. There was a black and white photograph of Castiel standing next to an older woman in an apron. It looked like she might have been a relative, but he didn’t want to ruin the deception by making assumptions. He coughed pointedly and put it back on the floor, preparing to describe some of the things he had picked up from the picture alone. “Okay, you can look now.” The old man said cheerily and Castiel felt compelled to gaze into the large glass ball in front of him. “I see a little white picket fence and a weather vane made of metal.” He whispered, watching the boy’s face intently while he waited for something to suggest he was on the right lines. 

“That’s our farm!” Castiel cried enthusiastically. Professor Singer pretended to drift off into some esoteric trance while the young boy turned to him. 

“Well, what else have we here?” Singer asked, with a smile. Castiel continued to stare into the ball of glass but honestly, he couldn’t see a thing. 

“What? What do you see?” Castiel asked quickly. It was all rather exciting if you were fourteen. 

“Have you ever given your heart to anyone Castiel?” 

What a strange question. 

“No, sir.” Castiel whispered, after a pause. He could feel his cheeks glowing when the memory of his vision from earlier returned without warning. “Why?" Professor Singer was searching Castiel’s face with sparkling eyes. “Nothing, my lad. I was just wondering.” He thought it probably best not to give too much away just yet. He was mostly just a shameless hustler, but sometimes he saw things that came to be after all. He neglected to tell Castiel about the handsome stranger with green eyes who intuitively popped into his head. The old man pretended to get a sudden and very disturbing vision that caused him to turn away from the mystical orb and stare into Castiel’s eyes. 

“Oh dear. I see a woman wringing her hands and crying. Her face is lined with pain and sadness.” The professor squinted to check and see if Castiel was actually buying it. 

“That’s my aunt.” Castiel gasped with concern. “What’s she doing? Why does she look so sad?” 

“Someone she loves has hurt her and damn near broke her heart.” Professor Singer added, with a sorrowful expression he had perfected for just such an occasion. Castiel brought his palm up to his mouth. He started to think about how much he must have worried them both. They were all probably searching the farm for him right at that very minute, and he felt a sudden rush of regret when he jumped up and accidentally tipped Tonto onto the floor. Fortunately, being a cat he landed on his feet anyway but he gave Castiel a small growl of disapproval before threading himself between his legs and winding his tail around him. 

“Well, I must go back! I can’t stay here. I’m very sorry, sir but I must get home. Come on, Tonto.” Castiel picked up the kitten and edged his way to the door. He pushed it open with one hip and scampered down the wooden steps before turning to wave farewell. “Goodbye, Professor Singer and thank you!” Castiel called, before climbing back up the stony slope that led to the road. 

The wind was really getting up now and the fallen stacks of leaves were being picked up by the gale and sent blustering through the air in all directions. Castiel's voice just drifted away on the breeze when he started to run back home as fast as he could. The old man watched with concern as he disappeared from view. That kind of weather was no place for a young lad to be out in with no shelter and a long way to go to reach his farm. Professor Singer led his horse to safety and then battened down every shutter. He hoped with all his heart Castiel would be able to get home without any harm coming to him. 

The sky had gone from grey to black within the few minutes it took Castiel and Tonto to get back on the main track that led away from town. He could see the dust being sprayed up by the force of a huge twister that was mercilessly ransacking the countryside and getting closer with every step he took towards his home, completely unaware of the chaos taking over at the farm. The workers were desperately trying to get all the animals inside their shelters, and his aunt was frantically calling his name from the porch. Her hair was being blown about by the oncoming storm and she wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders while she searched the landscape for Castiel in vain. She could hardly see through the swirls of blinding dust. The sky was almost completely dark now where the heavy clouds had blocked out most of the sunlight. 

Castiel reached the wooden gate at the edge of the wheat field, just as it was pulled completely off the rusty hinges by a particularly savage gust. His once neatly combed hair was now a mess of unruly tufts as the wind grew stronger. His billowing shorts were flapping around his thighs while he struggled to make his way over the broken fence with Tonto still snuggled protectively under one arm. He had to fight against the relentless barrage of the storm, but managed to climb over and make for the house. He ducked in the nick of time and narrowly avoided an uprooted tree knocking him clean off his feet. Castiel suddenly pulled Tonto a little closer to his chest in a subconscious effort to keep him safe as they dodged all the flying debris.

“Quick!” His uncle cried, herding his wife and the three farm hands to a spot under the trailing apple tree Castiel loved to sit under in the summertime and sip from a cold glass of homemade lemonade. “Get into the storm shelter!” 

“But I can’t find Castiel.” His aunt objected. Her husband practically shoved her over to the trap-door. They all hesitated and looked around anxiously for some sign of their young charge, but he was nowhere to be seen. His uncle shielded his eyes from the abrasive assault of wreckage that was hurtling towards him and making his eyes sting. He managed to heave the entrance open and drive them all inside just as Castiel was coming up the front path. He jumped over a rolling tumbleweed and hopped up onto the front porch in a hasty attempt to make it to the front door. Castiel reached instinctively for the handle as the whole thing was ripped from the frame and taken up and over the top of his head by the wind. He watched in horror as the dark threat twisted ever closer, moving effortlessly across the flat plain like the houses were made of matchsticks. Castiel was shivering with cold and fear by the time he managed to force his way inside the cottage. 

He ran from room to room while the windows rattled against their frames and straw littered the floor. His anxiety went off the scale when he realized he was alone. Castiel called out hysterically to anyone who might hear him and opened the door to his bedroom so he could shut himself inside. Tree branches tapped at the pane while Castiel twirled in small nervous circles, wondering what to do. Thin drapes hanging across fractured glass were surging away from their hooks like sinister ghosts that seemed to want to reach out and take him. He turned his face away and called out for someone to help him one last time when he heard an almighty crash and felt something hard hit him on the back of the head. He instinctively put his hand to the developing lump to give it a rub when he suddenly felt his legs give way and his vision grow dark. The room was spinning and everything looked blurry. He thought he was going to throw up when he curled his body around his precious kitten. He lost consciousness completely and fell backwards onto his bed with a bump. 

In his dream state, Castiel started to see flashes of remote and indistinct images that rushed unhindered through his hazy mind while he just lay there. He saw the farm house, pulled from its foundations by the storm and twisting up into the air before steadily disappearing from view. He stirred restlessly on top of his covers as the visions continued to plague his subconscious. Castiel thought he saw snatches of familiar memories float past his open window, struggling to understand if he was awake or asleep. It all seemed so real somehow. As if in answer to his thoughts, his eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the ceiling for a second while his body caught up. He sat up straight on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Tonto leapt into his lap and started to pad at him with his claws. Castiel could feel the sharp points digging into the soft flesh of his thighs. He flinched and lifted the little kitten up to his chest. He must be awake. That had hurt. 

Castiel gave the unsuspecting animal a stern glare and shuffled along the bed to get a better view from the window. The wind was still circling the house and Castiel could see the distinctive spiral of a massive cyclone. They must have been taken up into the eye of the storm when it had passed over the farmstead. He could feel his heart racing in his chest knowing they would have to land at some point. Castiel didn't like the idea of that at all. He clutched his hand to his breast in dismay. Something passed by the window and Tonto raced to the end of the bed to rest two little white paws on the sill. He mewled loudly but his pitiful cries were soon lost on the wind. Castiel wrapped one hand around the kitten to prevent him falling out. 

They sat close together while the house spun out of control. Castiel watched a dreadful image of Miss Abbadon cycle past the window. He cried out in alarm, but couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away. She seemed completely oblivious that anyone was watching her. There wasn’t actually a road underneath her anymore. Castiel thought things couldn’t possibly get any stranger, when Miss Abbadon seemed to transform right in front of his eyes. Gone was the starched collar and the dull hessian skirt. Castiel watched in amazement when he saw her skin take on a subtle shade of green, her red hair no longer wrapped up in a tight knot. It flowed down her back like a spreading flame and her clothes suddenly shifted into a long black cloak and gown that drifted behind her as she moved the pedals over nothing at all. Castiel heard himself hold back a sob and couldn’t bear to look at her. She let out a haunting cackle that filled the air around her with an echo of diabolical intent. 

Castiel was lying face down on the bed and trying to push the disturbing image away, when the whole room seemed to shift as the storm intensified. He wasn’t ashamed to admit later he had screamed out loud when the bed they were on lifted completely off the ground and started to pitch and roll like it was caught on some imaginary wave. He knew the terrible storm would soon subside and Castiel closed his eyes tightly in preparation for the landing. He could feel the soft caress of Tonto’s fur pressing up against his cheek. He leaned into it and waited for the impact. 

The seconds seemed to pass by slowly as they cuddled against each other. Castiel was about to open one eye when he felt everything judder to a halt. The room stopped spinning and the bed was safely back on the floor. Fallen leaves and scraps of cloth and paper fluttered down around them like gentle rain. Castiel cautiously stood up and looked around his bedroom. Nothing seemed to have changed at all except for a strange scent in the air and he suddenly felt warm and safe again. He picked up his discarded basket from the corner and carefully placed his little kitten inside to protect him when he turned the door handle. Castiel stepped out into the hall and searched every dark shadow. He was pretty certain they were alone but had no idea where they were. He was scared what might be outside when he opened the front door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

He felt the sunlight first when it touched his face and warmed his heart. Castiel had to blink a couple of times just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. There were tall shiny trees and brightly coloured flowers in every shade imaginable that sprang up from the soft fresh grass that stretched as far as he could see. In front of him was a grey stone bridge making a path over a round pond that was covered by the biggest water lilies Castiel had ever seen. The water below was as blue as his eyes and everything was clean and perfect, like someone had just taken a brush and painted in every faultless line. Tall spears of enormous pastel hollyhocks and overhanging boughs of deep green leaves surrounded him on all sides. He took a few tentative steps forward. Underneath his feet was a spiral of unbroken yellow bricks, but Castiel hadn’t noticed those just yet. 

There was so much to look at. Castiel saw a cluster of small round houses at the other side of the bridge and wondered if he might actually be in a private garden. He shivered at the painful memory of the last time that he had inadvertently stepped onto someone’s land without permission. That was exactly what had started all this nonsense in the first place.

“Tonto.” Castiel said softly. “I’ve a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore." He was pulled from his quiet thoughts by a gentle rustling from the centre of a patch of over-sized daisies just behind him. He swallowed hard and moved a little closer, holding poor Tonto out in front of him like a fluffy shield. “Hello?” Castiel called, with a shaky voice. He stared into the flower bed. “Is anyone here?” The leaves shimmered in the sunlight as they moved, but he couldn’t see anything so he set the little kitten on the path and turned just in time to see something floating through the air towards them. It was round and bright, shining with a luminescence he would never have believed possible unless he'd seen it with his own two eyes. Castiel wondered how they could possibly have got to such a place and thought back to everything that had happened since he got up that morning. Maybe he had somehow crossed over the rainbow after all.


	2. Scarecrow

The mysterious object grew ever closer. Castiel could see it was almost perfectly round and seemed to have something moving about inside it. He held his breath when what could only be described as an enormous bubble landed at his feet. Tonto sniffed at it, soon backing away on his paws when it disappeared with a soft pop only to be replaced by something in a pink dress. Castiel thought it looked very much like a fairy he once saw in a picture in one of his school books. He stood completely still while she started to approach. She had bright auburn hair that fell in soft waves down her shoulders and on her head she wore a tall sparkling crown that matched the colour of her gown. The fairy seemed to shimmer as she moved and Castiel gasped in awe when he noticed the scattering of pure silver stars that adorned almost every part of her clothes. Her skirts were so long and full he couldn’t even see her feet. 

Tonto was bravely hiding behind him. She thrust a long metal pole at Castiel with a star attached to the tip, and he had to jerk his head back to avoid losing an eye. He heard fairies sometimes used magic wands, but never really believed any of it could be true. She got even closer and Castiel was glancing around nervously in the hope maybe she hadn’t actually noticed him at all. 

“Are you a good witch or a bad witch?” She demanded, peering at Castiel accusingly. 

“Me?” Castiel asked in astonishment. He shuffled his way backwards in a subtle attempt to get away from her. She nodded silently. “Oh, I’m not a witch at all. I’m just a boy from Kansas. My name is Castiel and this is my pet kitten.” He continued politely, looking down at the little cat now curled around his ankles. The girl seemed to relax slightly and lowered her wand. 

“Phew, that’s a relief.” She said, taking off her crown and dumping it on the floor. “Sorry about that.” Castiel frowned. He wasn’t really sure what was happening anymore. “I’m Charlie, Good Witch of the North. Nice to meet you, Castiel from Kansas.” She pulled away her skirts to reveal a pair of plain cotton pants and two black army boots. “Can’t be too careful, is all.” She took one of Castiel’s hands and shook it with rather more vigour than was necessary. “We get all sorts coming here and sometimes they’re good, and sometimes… they’re _not_ , so I have to be ready just in case.” She concluded, finally releasing the handshake. “You don’t look like you could cause too much trouble, so I’ll leave you to it.” She gave him a brief salute and stooped to pick up the costume now deposited at her feet. 

“Wait!” Castiel cried suddenly, when she turned to go. “Leave me to what? I don’t even know where I am.” 

“Sorry?” Charlie asked, with a confused expression. “I thought you just came to kill the Wicked Witch and be on your way.” 

“What witch? Way to where?” Castiel was stuttering now. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, and he was starting to feel a little pool of concern swirling in the pit of his stomach. It would be dark soon, and he might even be late for supper if he didn’t clear up this dreadful mess right away. 

“I don’t get it.” Charlie muttered. “I just got told a new witch dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East and killed her stone dead. There she is.” The fairy pointed behind her to draw Castiel’s attention to a big pile of rubble with two feet sticking out from underneath the wreckage. Castiel covered his mouth with his hand in surprise. He wasn’t quite sure how he missed that on the way to the courtyard. “Seeing as how you’re the only one here, I presumed you must be the one responsible for all that mess.” Castiel was staring in amazement at the scene of carnage. It certainly was a mess alright, and judging by the fact that most of this so called witch was buried under a couple of tons of bricks, he guessed the stone dead part was probably true as well. 

“Sorry.” Castiel whispered. 

Charlie laughed. 

“Oh, that’s perfectly okay. Nobody liked her, anyway. I just needed to make extra sure you were a good witch, in case I zapped you out of existence by mistake.” Castiel’s eyes widened in alarm, but he didn’t really think it was a serious threat. 

“But I already told you, I’m not a witch at all. I just want to go home.” He pouted. 

“Yeah, understandable.” Charlie said quietly, pausing for a moment before she suddenly clapped her hands together. “So I guess I’ll just say thanks, then. Everyone’ll be real happy you’ve freed them all from the witch and stuff. If there’s anything else I can do to help you, let me know. All you gotta do is call.” She smiled, and gathered up all her belongings as she got ready to go. Castiel found himself paling at the thought of letting her just leave him on his own again. The idea of being alone in the dark in a strange place was all a little too much for him. He could feel his bottom lip start to tremble. 

“Hey, come on now.” The pink fairy said, with a sympathetic smile. “It’s not so bad here. Just remember to stick to the road and you’ll probably be fairly safe.” 

“Probably?” 

Charlie nodded. 

“Listen, I’m sure you’ll be fine. The witch is dead now and there are a lot of little people here who will help you on your way, I’m sure.” 

“But which way am I supposed to go? How do I get home?” Castiel asked breathlessly. As much as Charlie was pleasant enough to talk to, she hadn’t really been much help. She looked thoughtful for a second, tapping the metal star against her front teeth. Her eyes were searching the green landscape like she expected to see an arrow with 'this way' written on it, sticking out of the grass. She shrugged apologetically. 

“You know, I never really thought about it.”

Castiel was about to protest for a third time, when he heard an ominous crack of thunder just above his head. The air seemed tense and dark, cold shadows suddenly blocking out the sun's warmth in a puff of red smoke. He scrambled to pick up Tonto from the ground and held him close to keep him safe. Castiel could feel the poor kitten shaking in his hands. Even Charlie looked a bit worried while she watched the haze clear to reveal a bent figure draped in black and holding a battered broomstick. Her skin was a distinctive shade of green and she was reaching out a long bony claw in Castiel’s direction like she wanted to snatch him up and rip out the very breath from his body. He couldn’t help but notice the striking resemblance to Miss Abbadon. It made him shiver, and he backed up in little steps, only stopping when he realized the back of his heels were balancing precariously over the edge of a deep lily pond. Castiel was completely trapped and had never felt so afraid. His mouth was open wide in surprise, knowing he had no choice now but to hold his ground and hope his sparkly new friend would protect him. Castiel presumed she'd already done something reasonably impressive to have earned her reputation as a good witch. He was hoping she would be more than willing to demonstrate exactly how she acquired her nom de guerre. Castiel knew he must have looked terrified.

“I thought you said she was dead!” He cried in alarm. Charlie curled a comforting hand over his shoulder. 

“That was her sister. This one is the Wicked Witch of the West, and she's even worse than the other one. I wouldn’t admit to being the one who dropped the house on her, if I were you.” She whispered in his ear. They watched the witch look around the courtyard with an expression that made Castiel’s heart stutter in his chest. She crept over to the pile of bricks, a shadow crossing her face when she saw the two disembodied feet poking out from underneath. She turned on Castiel and glared at him while he clutched Tonto even tighter and willed her to just go away and bother someone else. The witch continued to stare at Castiel while she quickly crossed the terrace, her fingers flexing in anger. 

“Did you kill my sister?” She screamed, ascending the stone steps. She was so close, Castiel could hear her laboured breaths while she tried to reach for him. He was obsessively petting his kitten’s fur in nervous agitation when he stuttered an answer. He really didn’t want to antagonize her any further by telling her that he was indeed responsible for every last bit of the devastation littering the ground in front of her, but he just didn’t have it in him to tell a lie either. 

“It was an accident!” Castiel blurted out in a rush. Charlie pulled a face when the witch propelled herself forward through the small distance that had been the only barrier between Castiel and a rather unpleasant end. “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to kill anybody." Castiel swallowed loudly. The witch was practically on top of him now and there was a wild look in her dark eyes that made him recoil with fear. She looked even more familiar up close and Castiel couldn’t shake the terrible feeling she wouldn't rest until he was turned into dust. His voice felt trapped in his throat, and he couldn’t find anything to say. She gave him a look of utter contempt, but to his relief she suddenly took a step back and waved her broomstick at him. 

“Well, maybe you better watch out little one, accidents happen.” There was a cold threat hidden behind her words. Castiel blinked in alarm. “No matter how pretty you are.” 

She glanced at Charlie, hesitating just for a moment. She was clearly contemplating the level of present danger if she took her revenge on Castiel right there, and decided maybe she should wait a while. It would be much easier to catch hold of him when he was alone and lost on the road. Castiel heard Charlie sigh a breath of relief behind him. 

“You won’t touch him.” Charlie said quietly, but there was enough command in her voice to make sure the witch knew she meant it. Charlie was stronger and much more powerful than she appeared. “Besides.” The Good Witch continued, mock sweetness lacing her voice. “You not gonna take those sparkly slippers you've always wanted? It’s not like she actually needs them anymore.” 

“Of course!” The witch cried, when she remembered the enticing glimmer of the magic ruby shoes her sister always wore. She had always wanted them, but their mystical lore dictated she would have had to have killed her for them and she wasn’t going to do that, Now fortune had made that choice for her and she finally had the chance to get them for herself. By the time the witch had reached the body of her sister the slippers mysteriously disappeared, and she quickly turned her attention back to Castiel. “What have you done with them? Give them back!” She screamed at him, as if he deliberately got up that morning with the sole intention of trying to make her existence as difficult as possible. 

“What? I don’t have them.” Castiel answered blankly. He had no idea what she was talking about. Charlie tightened her grip around his shoulder in support. 

“It’s okay, they’re safe.” She whispered. Castiel looked down, astonished to see he was now wearing a beautiful pair of red shoes that caught the sunlight when he moved and sent rays of reflected light shooting off in all directions like tiny blinking stars. He thought they were very nice to look at, but not entirely practical and he bit into his lip. Charlie seemed to read his thoughts and bent her head low so only he could hear. 

“I know. You can’t go walking through Oz in those. Most uncomfortable. Here.” She offered, touching the heel of each one with the tip of her wand. He suddenly felt himself drop a couple of inches. He was very grateful Charlie used her magic to turn the slippers into a pair of red Converse baseball boots to make it easier for Castiel to make his way through the countryside. “There.” She added. “That should make life a bit easier. I’ve even put the mark of my magic star on each one, so you remember to call me if you ever find yourself in a spot of trouble. 

“Give those back to me, you horrible brat. I’m the only one who can use their magic. They’re no use to you and you need to mind your business, Charlie. This has got nothing to do with you and I’ve a good mind to turn you into a toad just for getting in my way.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Charlie sighed. “We both know you have no power here and certainly not over me, so go away before he drops something on you as well.” The witch cursed them both under her breath, one hand still reaching out towards Castiel. He could see her long fingernails stretching up to his face. He had the distinct impression she would quite like to rip his throat out. 

“We’ll see.” She whispered coldly, finally pulling her arm away and studying Castiel’s face like she wanted to make sure she would remember him for future reference when it suited her purpose to do something horrible to him. “Goodbye for now, my pretty little boy.” She hissed at him. “I’ll get you sooner or later, don’t you worry about that. You, and that second-rate feline.” Terrifying him was one thing, but insulting his beloved kitten was a step over the line for Castiel and he gave her the most distasteful look he could manage. She just tipped her head back and let out a shriek of laughter before disappearing in another swirl of red smoke. Castiel let out a long breath. 

“Well.” He stated simply. There were no words to describe somebody so rude and unpleasant. Castiel dusted off his shorts and pulled up his shoulder straps while he recovered from such a disagreeable encounter. He was frowning hard while he watched the mist dissipate. Tonto was snuffling into the side of his neck and smoothing his soft fur along Castiel’s skin. 

“What a bitch.” Charlie huffed at last. “At least she’s gone for now, but I’m afraid you’ve made an enemy there. She might try and make it difficult for you to get back home.” 

“Home.” Castiel murmured fondly, when he thought about how much he wanted to be back at the farm and running up to the house just in time for supper. It seemed like a distant dream when he took in everything around him. “I would give anything to be there right now, but I don’t know which way to go, or how I could even think about starting to try and get home. There’s no way I can get back the way I came and I really wouldn’t want to go through that again. What shall I do?” He begged Charlie with desperation in his eyes. She was worried he was going to cry on her again and quickly patted his arm to calm him. 

“Listen, I can’t lie to you. I have no idea how you could get home, but I think I might know someone who can help.” Castiel stood up a little straighter, eyes sparkling with hopeful anticipation. 

“Really? Who?” 

Charlie looked like she was deep in thought again. 

“The only person who might know is the Great Wizard. I’ve never seen him myself. There’s a rumour he lives up in the Emerald City, but it’s a hell of a walk.” 

“Oh, I don’t mind that. I walk all the way to school and back every day, so I’m used to it. I’m just scared I might get lost before I manage to reach this Emerald City, or whatever.” 

“As long as you keep those red boots on and follow the yellow brick road, you can’t go wrong. It’ll take you straight to the palace where the wizard is supposed to live.” 

“Yellow brick road?” Castiel echoed. “What yellow brick… oh.” He added, when his gaze followed where Charlie was pointing with her wand. There was a line of crafted deep yellow bricks that curved around in a perfectly formed spiral from a single point in the centre of the courtyard. It looked like someone had painted the ground with flecks of sunshine and Castiel couldn’t understand how he missed it. Charlie kissed him gently on the top of his head as a gesture of farewell, and wished him luck. 

“Remember, stick to the road and don’t stray from your path or the witch won't hesitate to try and hurt you.” Castiel nodded silently, watching with sadness when she started to move away from him. He knew he was going to be alone again and the familiar feeling of anxious nausea washed over him for a second time. “Good luck, Castiel from Kansas!” Charlie called over her shoulder before she disappeared. Castiel was still so very tired, but if he could just follow the road he might be at the gates to the Emerald City in no time, and on his way home by sunset. He might just be back in time for supper, after all.

Castiel walked on for what seeme d like hours. He eventually reached a crossroads, and the unbroken line of coloured pavement stretched out in four directions as far as the eye could see. His heart sank. Castiel had no idea which of the paths was the one that led to the city and he couldn’t decide which way to go. If he picked the wrong one, he might lose his way entirely and be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch. It was a frightening thought. He set Tonto down in the middle of the path while he tried to decide which route to take. He could obviously rule out the way he came, which left him three possible directions. On one side there was a field of tall ripe corn, and on the other stood stiff strands of golden wheat that were ready to be harvested. In front of him was a slope of lush green grass dotted with brightly coloured plants and pink wild rose bushes. He just couldn’t make up his mind. 

“Excuse me.” Castiel turned towards the voice. It sounded like it had come from just behind him. He searched the swaying ears of corn but couldn't see any movement at all. He blinked and shook the thought away. He must be so weary he was starting to hear things. He was still contemplating which path to take when it came again. “If you want my advice, I’d go that way.” 

Castiel span round again, but where it was coming from was a mystery. It didn’t sound threatening but that wasn’t really the point. 

“Who’s there?” Castiel called shakily. Tonto was facing the corn field, mewling loudly at thin air and pawing the space in front of him. His eyes were fixed on a rather battered looking excuse for a scarecrow nestled in between the rows of maize. One of his arms was pointing towards the far path. It had straw hanging out the end of the worn sleeve where his fingers should have been. He looked very much like he had been weathered almost beyond recognition. Castiel realized what the kitten was getting at, tutting with frustration when he bent down to pick him up and put him in the basket. He tapped him lightly on the nose. 

“Don’t be so silly, Tonto. There’s no such thing as a talking scarecrow.” 

The tiny cat poked his head over the wicker edge and continued to stare at the rigid mess of wood and straw like he expected it to do something interesting. Castiel shook his head with a smile and went back to thinking about where they should go next. 

“Although if you really wanted, I suppose you could go that way, too.” 

“Who said that?” Castiel demanded, with as much strength as he could muster over the fear gripping him inside. He suddenly realized the seemingly inanimate scarecrow was now pointing the other way. Castiel swallowed hard. The scarecrow seemed to shift slightly on the splintered pole, and Castiel thought that he actually looked quite uncomfortable. “Did you say something?” The scarecrow nodded a floppy head. He was wearing a beaten black hat and his head looked like it was crafted from an old muslin bag, loosely drawn into shape with a piece of string at the bottom which tapered into a makeshift neck. His body consisted of a discarded green jacket stuffed with more straw and wild grass, and his hands were poorly represented by a couple of dirty gloves that looked like they may have originally been white. "Huh.” Castiel muttered, daring to approach. The scarecrow looked more pitiful than terrifying, and Castiel felt all the fear leave him when he climbed over the wooden fence and came to stand beneath it. He looked up and shielded the sunlight from his eyes. Castiel could feel the wispy threads of corn stalks brushing against his thighs. 

“I did.” The scarecrow answered, in a low voice. It reminded Castiel of the whisper of a summer wind rushing through the barn on a balmy evening. 

“I’m tired, and I’m hungry, and I have no idea which way to go.” Castiel said, after a few seconds. “I would take your advice, but you just don’t seem to be able to make up your mind!” The scarecrow suddenly looked sad, lifting his wobbly arms in defeat. 

“Well, that’s just it you see. I can’t. I’ve never been able to make up my mind because I don’t have a brain. My head is just so full of straw, there’s no room left for anything else.” 

“Oh, oh dear.” Castiel replied. “How perfectly dreadful for you. How can you talk, then?” 

“Don’t know.” The scarecrow answered simply. 

“Well, I guess that doesn’t really matter. Quite honestly, I'm glad to see a friendly face. I feel like I’ve been wandering for hours and I haven’t seen another living soul on the road.” Castiel explained quickly, putting his hand up to shake the scarecrow warmly by the glove. “My name is Castiel and this my kitten, Tonto.” He wrapped his hand around the bundle of straw and shook it a couple of times. 

“Pleased to meet you. My name is Sam.” The scarecrow did his best to return the hand shake, but it wasn’t very successful. 

“Likewise, I’m sure.” Castiel continued politely. “I am on my way to the Emerald City to see a powerful wizard who might be able to help me get home. Do you have any idea where it is?” He asked expectantly. Sam shrugged. 

“Not really. It’s actually kind of difficult to decide whether you know anything at all when you don't have a brain. Sorry.” Sam wished he could help such a sweet little boy who looked so desperate. He wanted to, but there wasn’t much he could do in that department while he was hoisted on a pole and stuck fast. “Hey, tell you what.” Sam said slowly, hoping he might be able to cheer Castiel up. “If you help me get down off this wretched piece of wood I’ll try and help you, if I can.” 

Castiel seemed to brighten at that, a little smile pulling at his mouth. He nodded enthusiastically. Castiel quickly deposited his basket on the ground and Tonto jumped free and started to sniff around the base. He moved swiftly around the back of the scarecrow and examined the pole. 

“My, you seem to be wedged on here good and proper.” Castiel sighed. “Let me see what I can do. Maybe if I bend this nail sticking into your back, you might slip off.” He suggested. Sam agreed to let him try. Castiel pulled and tugged at the rusty piece of metal until he managed to wrench it free, and the scarecrow gasped when he felt it come away. He landed at Castiel’s feet in a messy heap. Sam rubbed at the spot and whistled with relief. 

“Well, I’m free at any rate.” He said happily, pushing himself up until he was sitting a bit higher. He leaned against the bottom of the stick where it was rising from the soft earth. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome, Sam.” Castiel replied, straightening up the scarecrow’s shoulders. “Do you think you could stand?” 

Sam shook his head. A cluster of matted straw fell from one of his ears and landed in Castiel’s lap. He hurriedly picked it up and stuffed it back under the cloth. Castiel looked at him in alarm. He hoped that didn’t hurt too much. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve been stuck up there an awful long time, but I’ll give it a try." Castiel helped to support him around the waist while Sam attempted to stand. He was shaky and uncertain, but he kept going until he was balancing on his knees. Castiel smiled at him in encouragement when Sam made an effort to make it all the way up. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and used him to lift his entire body from the ground until he was firmly on his feet. “Well, that wasn’t so hard.” Sam said breathlessly, just as he slipped through Castiel’s arms and fell back down with a bump. 

“Oh dear, are you alright?” Castiel asked with concern. He could see the determination in his face when Sam tried again. He was a little less unstable this time and eventually managed to pick himself up and stand straight. He hardly dared remove his arms from Castiel’s neck. In his excitement he started to skip up and down to test out the strength of his legs and promptly tripped over the fence. Castiel gasped. 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Sam said softly, dusting the dirt from his lap. Castiel bent down and kneeled by his side, patting him on the arm. 

“You didn’t, honestly.” Castiel replied gently. “I thought you hurt yourself, is all. Are you okay?” Sam nodded, but his face grew sad when he realized what Castiel said. That was the problem. He didn’t scare anyone. He thought he was probably the worst scarecrow ever made. He couldn’t even do his job properly. 

“You know, I’m not surprised. I can't even scare away the crows, and they just make fun of me and take the corn anyway.” A large black bird landed gracefully on one of his shoulders and pecked at a piece of straw sticking out of his neck. He sighed and shooed it away. “See, I’m useless... but if I had a brain.” Sam mused. 

“What?” Castiel prompted. “Why do you want one so badly? What would you do with it, if you had one?” 

Sam looked up at the sky like he was struggling to find an answer to that. He suddenly started to tell Castiel all the things he could do if he managed to acquire one. He told him how he would impress everyone with his depth of conversation, and make interesting comments about weather patterns. He could solve mathematical equations and lecture on wave-particle duality. Castiel was nodding in all the right places, but he wasn’t really sure what half of those things even were. He humoured Sam anyway. 

“Maybe, you could even become President!” Castiel smiled, when the scarecrow finished talking. “Wouldn’t that be something.” 

“It sure would.” Sam agreed. “Anything would be possible.” They sat together in comfortable silence for a few seconds when Castiel had an idea. 

“Say, why don’t you come with me to the Emerald City? Maybe the wizard would be able to give you a brain. I’m gonna ask him if he can get me back to Kansas. Even if he can’t help us, then we’re no worse off than we are now and I would really like some company on the road. What do you think?” The scarecrow didn’t have to be asked twice. He readily agreed, and they set off together arm in arm up the yellow brick road with Tonto chasing at their heels.

After a while they came upon a small orchard with heavily laden apple trees. Clusters of white flowers were sprouting from the grass. The sight of the juicy red fruit reminded Castiel he hadn't eaten for some considerable time. He felt his stomach lurch, longing to fill it up with something sweet. He waited for Tonto to catch up, before treading carefully over the twisted tree roots to reach up on his tiptoes and attempt to pull one of the apples from an overhanging branch. Castiel started to fill up the basket when something caught his eye. On the other side of the path there were bushes of blackberries and strawberry plants swollen with ripe produce, begging to be plucked. Castiel ran over and searched for the very best ones he could put in his basket to save for later. He dropped his apple in the grass when he reached forward, and it rolled under a tree. He bent down to pick it up when he realized he wasn't alone. His hand hovered over the fruit while his gaze was drawn to a large silver object in the grass next to his arm. It looked like it might have been a piece of armour, but it was dull and weather-worn. The joints had rusted with age. 

Castiel immediately forgot about the apple and moved his hand a little closer. It didn’t move and his curiosity soon got the better of him, so he curled his hand into a fist and gave it a couple of tentative raps. A hollow metallic echo resounded all the way up until every last wave of energy was consumed by empty space. He continued to tap lightly on what now appeared to be a thick metal leg. It seemed to stretch up forever while Castiel got to his feet. He couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping open in surprise when he saw he was standing next to a person. He was tall and broad, holding a raised axe in one arm. He was completely still and Castiel wondered if he was real at all. He seemed to be staring straight ahead but Castiel thought that he saw something sparkle behind the mesmerizing green eyes that were fixed on a far distance. He was pulled from his thoughts when he knew he was staring. 

“It’s a man!” Castiel cried suddenly. Sam came up behind him to investigate what all the noise was about. “A man made out of tin. Well, I never heard of such a thing.” Castiel stammered out breathlessly, trying very hard not to look into those eyes again. There was something dark and hypnotic about those limitless pools of perfect green he could easily have lost himself in. He started to feel a little warm while he studied the curves and lines of the plated body. When he glanced back up at his face, the eyes moved and stared him right back. 

Castiel blinked and stepped away. He was being watched with an intensity that burned inside him. He thought he could hear a strange and unfamiliar sound rattling around inside the metal. Sam put his face a bit closer and tipped his head to one side while he listened. The tin man was definitely trying to say something. His entire body was rigid, but his eyes darted from Castiel to Sam, and then quickly back to Castiel again. He made a muffled attempt to speak, and they both leaned in towards him to try and make out what he was saying. 

Castiel gasped when he managed to translate a couple of words. 

“Oh! I think he said oil can. He needs an oil can.” 

They searched the ground at his feet for something they could use to free him from his terrible prison. Castiel soon found what he was looking for perched on top of a tree stump and picked it up. Castiel held it out in front of him and gave the trigger a quick press just to make sure it was working. 

“Where would you like me to squirt it?” Castiel asked innocently, pushing the spout forward. The green eyes sparkled a little brighter. The tin man tried to speak again, so Sam suggested they put a little dab at the corners of his mouth. Castiel nodded and handed him the oil. Sam lifted it up and poured a single drop on each side of his lips. They waited patiently until the tin man started to flex his jaw, moving his mouth in little circles until he could just get it wide enough to be able to thank them. 

He tipped his head back when the liquid ran down his neck and sighed with relief. The tin man asked them to quickly oil the rest of his joints, staring intently at Castiel while he moved around him with the can. After a few creaky movements, it seemed he was able to lower his arm and the axe fell forward. The blade cut deep into the grass. 

“That feels wonderful, thank you.” The tin man murmured. Castiel was staring at the movement of his mouth while he tried to form familiar words around the stiffness still evident on his face. He had a strong sculptured jaw and full curved lips. Castiel tried to look away, but it was almost impossible. He was fascinated by the tarnished sheen of a silver surface that might have looked much different if the poor man hadn’t been standing out in the rain for goodness knows how long. 

“You’re welcome, sir.” Castiel answered graciously. He really had been brought up with good manners, and was always willing to help someone in need. The man started to flex at the knees and bend his arms hesitantly at both elbows. He was still creaking, but the movements didn’t seem quite so forced anymore and he certainly looked a lot more relaxed than he had when they first met. 

“What happened to you? What’s your name?” Sam asked, looking him up and down. 

“I was chopping down that tree over there when it started to rain. I just rusted solid and haven’t been able to move since. I’m so glad you came by when you did, I had just about given up hope.” The tin man was talking to Sam, but looking at Castiel. He didn’t seem to be able to help himself. “Dean.” He said softly, holding out a heavy metal hand in greeting. 

“Castiel.” He wrapped his fingers around it and smiled. “Well, you’re perfect now you’re all oiled up.” 

“Perfect?” The tin man asked quietly, tightening his grip around Castiel’s hand. The boy nodded gently. His cheeks started to colour up. 

“Perfect.”


	3. Hunted

Dean sighed, a stream of dry red dust escaping his lips.

“Well, thank you very much for saying so, but I’m far from perfect.” He tapped a fist on his chest. Castiel gasped when a hollow sound reverberated through the void inside the tin man. His green eyes looked impossibly sad, and he was struggling to turn his head. He wanted to look at Castiel again. He could just see the boy put his hand up to his mouth in distress. Castiel sensed there was something missing.

“What is that?” Sam asked, scratching the side of his head. A small field mouse ran down his shoulder and disappeared inside his jacket. Castiel very politely pretended not to notice.

“It’s empty, that’s what.” Dean replied, his shoulders dropping low. He leaned his body forward slightly like he was about to tell them a great secret. They both bent their heads a little closer. “I don’t have a heart.” Dean admitted.

“No heart?” Castiel stammered in disbelief. Sam was shaking his head like he couldn't imagine anything worse. Dean nodded, steadying himself on the axe handle still sticking out the grass.

“No heart.” Dean echoed.

“Oh my, that must be dreadful. What does it feel like?” Castiel asked gently. Dean made a noisy attempt at shrugging his shoulders.

“Well that’s just it, I don’t know. I don’t feel anything.” Castiel moved his hand away from his lips, reaching up to rest one palm on the metal of Dean’s chest where his heart should have been.

“That’s terrible.” Castiel offered sympathetically.

“Oh, I want to.” Dean said quickly. The tender touch against his body was making him feel strange. “I just don’t. I would give anything to know what it’s like to feel sad, or happy, or any kind of… _something _.” Castiel stroked the metal on Dean's breast with soothing strokes.__

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I can’t imagine what it’s like not to be able to love.” They all fell silent, and Castiel dropped his hand back to his side. Dean followed the movement with his eyes. He couldn’t understand why he felt even more empty than usual at the loss.

“Well, I suppose you can’t miss what you never had.”

“I suppose.” Castiel answered quietly. There was something just on the edge of Dean's voice that suggested he didn’t really believe that any more than Castiel did.

“What do you want most of all?” Sam asked suddenly. Dean hesitated. He never really thought about it before. A soft smile started to shine out from the silver face when he realized maybe he knew the answer to that question, after all.

“I think I would like to know what it feels like to fall in love. To hold someone’s hand and feel that wonderful rush of emotion that fills you up from your toes, when someone does something nice for you, like you’re worth something.” He had a faraway look in his eyes. Castiel and Sam just nodded silently while they listened to Dean. He desperately wanted to explain how hollow he felt inside. Dean looked around the quiet orchard and sighed again. “To truly appreciate beauty, the beauty in everything.” He added, his gaze soon drifting back to Castiel. “That’s what I want. To feel my heart beating inside me.”

Dean pulled away from the axe handle and stumbled jerkily down to the path, trying to get his legs working properly again. Castiel and Sam followed him down the slope while he staggered over the yellow bricks. Dean managed to stay upright, eventually coming to a shuddering stop in the middle of the road.

Castiel suddenly had another idea, and tugged relentlessly at Sam’s ragged shirt sleeve until he realized Castiel wanted his attention. Sam leaned in towards him. Castiel cupped his hand and placed his mouth next to an irregular hole on the side of Sam’s face that served as an ear. He whispered something Dean couldn’t hear. He was only a few yards away but still seemed too preoccupied with trying to operate his rigid joints. Sam looked at Castiel before his face broke into an enthusiastic grin and he nodded his approval. They strode over to Dean. Castiel took hold of his arm, encouraging him to back up a bit until his legs were resting against a splintered tree stump. He helped Dean to sit down, and Castiel had to admit Dean still looked a little rusty. Castiel kneeled down by his side and dabbed a few more drops of oil down his body, laying a hand across the metal thigh to steady himself. Dean shuffled a bit closer.

“You know.” Castiel started, curling his hand around the smooth curve. “Sam and I were wondering if you would like to come with us. We’re going to the Emerald City to find the wizard so he can help make our wishes come true. You could ask him for a heart.” There was so much passion in Castiel's voice, Dean found it almost impossible to resist. It certainly was a wonderful thought he might finally be able to have something he had wanted for such a long time. Dean tapped the ends of his fingers together.

“But what if I get there and the wizard decides he doesn’t want to give me a heart, after all.”

Castiel set his jaw in determination, and gripped Dean’s leg a little tighter.

“I know he will. We’ve travelled such a long way already. He will give you a heart, Dean. He must.” Castiel said confidently. Before Dean could agree to go with them, they heard a shrill laugh ring out through the trees surrounding them on all sides. They jumped up quickly, all huddling together while they searched for the source of that horrible noise. Sam pointed up to the roof of a nearby cottage covered with spreading moss. The Wicked Witch was standing on the top of it with her broomstick clutched in one hand. She had her long fingers curled in anger and she was clearly fighting the urge to say something truly insulting.

“You call that a long way?” She sneered, giving Castiel a particularly unpleasant glare. He pressed his body against Dean, and the promise of some protection from her icy stare. Dean would have put his arm around the boy if he was able to lift it any higher, really hoping the oil would start to take effect soon. He was still very uncomfortable. Castiel seemed to understand, and just stayed close to Dean's side while the witch continued to taunt them. “Oh, please.” She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. “You might think you can help that adorable little thing, but actually I find it all rather amusing. You’re no threat.” She glanced at Dean. “Stay away from him, tin man. That boy will bring you nothing but trouble.” Castiel wondered what he must have done to make her despise him so completely. He could feel the water welling up in his eyes again. It was all too much. “If you try and help him any more, I'll take you out as well.” Dean and Sam stood their ground when she curled her bony green fingers into a fist. “You.” She said venomously, suddenly turning her attention to the scarecrow. They could see a spark of fire dance between her fingers while she laughed at him. “Catch!”

Without any warning, the witch propelled a powerful ball of fire from her hand with an astoundingly accurate aim. As soon as it touched the dry straw sticking out of Sam's arm, it caught fire and quickly threatened to turn him into an inferno. The scarecrow threw himself on the ground and rolled around until all the flames were extinguished. Castiel could see the fear in Sam's eyes until the smoke started to dissipate. Dean patted him on the sleeve to make sure it was all out before he helped him sit up. Harsh laughter filled the air before the witch disappeared in an all too familiar puff of red smoke. The three companions fell into a tense silence while the mist cleared. Sam was uneasily examining the smouldering material like he expected it to magically re-ignite.

“It’s okay, Sam.” Castiel gently took his arm and studied the patch of charred straw. “You know.” Castiel added, his gaze dropping down to the grass. “It’s alright if you want to leave me. I don’t want to put you in any danger.” Sam watched Castiel bite into his lip, digging his fingers into his palms to try and sound much happier than he felt. “I will understand.”

Castiel certainly didn’t like the idea of trying to find his way to the Emerald City alone. Dean was watching the scarecrow expectantly while he tried to make up his mind. Not one of Sam’s finer points, which Dean supposed was to be expected if you didn’t actually have a mind to make up. Castiel was waiting patiently for Sam to answer while he willed the tears not to fall. He wanted them both to think he was strong. Brave little boys didn’t cry.

“No.” Sam said at last. “No, that wouldn’t be right.” Dean wished he could understand what it must be like to feel enough emotion to do the right thing. “I’m scared, really I am.” Sam continued slowly. “But I won’t leave you all alone here. I’ll go with you, Castiel. To the end.”

Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around the scarecrow's neck. He whispered a breathless _thank you_ across Sam's cheek and dried his eyes. He felt Tonto nudging his tiny wet nose against his knee. Castiel wasn’t sure if it was because he was jealous of the attention or because he wanted to comfort him. Castiel picked him up and cuddled him under his chin. He stroked the kitten’s soft back when he started to purr against him. Castiel closed his eyes and gently kissed the space between his ears. Tonto really seemed to like that. Castiel felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll make sure you get safely to the wizard too, Cas. Whether I get a heart, or not. I’m not scared of her.” Dean added. Castiel turned to look up at him. Nobody had ever called him that before, but he had to admit he rather liked it.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel replied, turning to give the tin man a hug as well. Castiel held on to him for much longer than was really necessary, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. Castiel eventually pulled away and they all dusted themselves off while they prepared to find their way to the Emerald City. The boy felt very grateful they chose to stay and look after him. “You two are my best friends.” Castiel smiled. He looked from one to the other when his two unlikely protectors both held out their arms, and Castiel slipped his own through the crook of each one. He had already tucked Tonto into one of the pockets of his shorts to keep him safe. The white tips of the kitten's ears were just poking out over the edge. “I feel like I’ve known you forever, but I know that’s just silly.” Castiel laughed. It was light and happy, such a pleasant contrast from the horrible sound of the witch tormenting them only minutes before. “Ready?” Castiel asked, with a sigh. They both nodded, so they all set off down the lane of yellow bricks together in search of the great Wizard of Oz. Castiel just managed to catch Sam before he dropped to the floor. He was only just starting to get a feel for walking on wobbly legs.

They seemed to have been skipping along for such a long time, Castiel could sense he was starting to flag. He hadn't eaten a bite of food since the slab of bread he had for lunch. His stomach was twisting in knots with hunger and Castiel thought longingly back to the sweet juicy red apple he left behind earlier when they discovered Dean standing in the grass. Castiel had no idea how long ago that was, but the sky was now overcast and dark. He wasn’t sure if it signalled the onset of early evening or an approaching storm. Neither of these were a particularly welcome thought, and Castiel certainly didn’t want to get rained on. If night was starting to creep in already, they would be stuck in the thick forest in the pitch black and that scared him more than he could say.

Castiel heard an owl screech somewhere in the distance, but all the nightly noises seemed so much more frightening when he wasn’t tucked up safely in his own little bed. There was a persistent rustle in the undergrowth to his right and Castiel instinctively leaned into Dean while they continued down the path. By the time darkness fell their pace had slowed to almost nothing, and they searched the trees in the dusk with tired eyes. They eventually came to a stop in the centre of a dense thicket, looking for somewhere to rest for the night. Castiel had hoped they might have reached the city before the day had worn away, but he hadn’t realized just how far away it was. Dean’s steps were much less laboured now the oil had lubricated the rustier joints and he was much quieter when he moved. There was a faint scuffling behind the line of trees and Castiel gasped. He blinked his eyes, gaze darting to each side of the road to try and locate the source of the sound. Dean was holding one arm protectively across Castiel’s body while they stood in a small circle and waited in the shadows. Dean heard the boy swallow loudly when Castiel reached for him, curling his fingers around the hard metal of his arm.

“I don’t like it here.” Castiel whispered at last. The sunlight had almost faded away completely and the overhanging branches seemed to want to reach out and grab them. “It’s getting so dark and well - ” Castiel hesitated, searching for the right word. “Creepy. You don’t think there are any wild animals here, do you?” Dean didn’t want to lie to him, but he wanted to help Castiel stay calm. He just shrugged, even though he guessed it was a very real possibility.

“There might, but don’t worry. Sam and I will make sure you stay safe.” Dean said gently. He had been thinking a lot about Castiel while they walked along. There was something so wonderfully pure and sweet about him, and Dean knew he would miss him when Castiel went home. Dean might have even gone back to Kansas with him if he was human. He didn’t really believe there could be any place in Castiel's life for a tarnished tin man without a heart, and sadly dismissed the thought when he spotted some movement in the bushes out the corner of his eye.

“Like what?” Castiel asked in alarm.

“Well.” Dean said slowly. “I did see the occasional critter while I was standing all that time back there in the orchard at night. Squirrels mostly. There was the odd lion, and tiger, and I think I saw a bear once but I might have been mistaken.” Castiel’s hand shot to his mouth. His blue eyes were shining in the dark.

“Lions and tigers and bears? Oh my.” He said quietly, his heart beating fast in his chest at the thought of running into any one of those in the middle of the night. He tried to push images of ferocious beasts from his mind while he encouraged the others to try and make it through the forest as quickly as possible to try and avoid a confrontation with anything that possessed claws and teeth.

They hurried over the yellow bricks to move on and soon reached a bend in the road where the trees seemed to thin out slightly. The light was filtering through the canopy of leaves over their heads and illuminating a grey outcrop of ragged stone. Through the thin rays that pierced the forest, they could see the rock was almost completely buried by overgrown clusters of grass and fallen twigs.

Castiel thought he saw something moving stealthily between the wall of trees like he was being stalked. Dean was by his side in an instant. He must have noticed the shadow as well because Castiel saw him raise his axe instinctively just in case something terrifying was about to leap out and attack them. He crept behind Dean and peered out over his shoulder, with Sam shaking next to him. There followed a tense silence that was suddenly shattered by a thunderous roar from above. They all watched frozen in horror when a golden lion leaped onto the edge of the platform. His tail was swinging wildly behind him in warning, padding up and down on his two front paws like he was readying himself to strike. Castiel was holding his breath, trying desperately to block out the growls coming from the strange cat staring them down. Tonto poked his fluffy face over the edge of the lining and bravely pawed at the air in defiance. He decided it was probably safer to stay in Castiel’s pocket.

The lion propelled himself forward and landed on all fours just in front of them. The little group scattered in fear and Castiel ran behind the nearest tree. Dean soon lost his balance and landed gracelessly on his behind with his axe still raised above his head. His arm was shaking so much, the weapon was trembling in his grip. Sam also ended up on the ground with his useless legs sprawled out in front of him. He was no match for a ferocious lion, so he just closed his eyes. He prepared to be turned into a pile of hay but nothing happened. He opened one eye. The animal suddenly stood up on his two back legs and held out his fists in front of him like he wanted a fight.

“Come on, then!” The lion snarled at them. It wasn’t exactly what they were expecting, but it was still pretty frightening. Even with his paws curled tight they could see sharp claws glinting in the half-light. His roar seemed to come from somewhere deep inside him. It was all very intimidating. Sam pushed himself backwards with weak arms, dropping broken shafts of straw when he moved. He knew he wouldn’t be able to run away, and shuffling out of striking distance was probably a little optimistic but he was quickly running out of options. “I can take all of you in one go, if you want! “ The lion provoked them, every so often swiping at the air with a paw. “Why, I’ll tear you limb from limb!” He cried. Sam and Dean exchanged a nervous glance. The lion leaned in and pressed his twitching nose close to the tin man’s ear. “ _You_ wanna fight me? Bet you’re scared, huh?” Dean could feel whiskers brush against his cheek, but he didn’t answer. The lion turned his attention to the cowering sack of straw and cloth, trying to get the scarecrow to stand up and fight him.

“Come on, Sam. Get up and teach him a lesson.” Dean called out in a shaky voice. 

“Why don’t you get up and teach him a lesson?” Sam answered quickly. Castiel was watching everything from the safety of his hiding place. He was still scared, but he wasn’t prepared to let his new friends get terrorized like that. He was just wondering what he could do to help when he slipped on some damp leaves. He fell forward, gasping when he dug his fingers into the bark to steady himself. Tonto slid from his pocket and was standing rigidly by Castiel's feet. The kitten's back was arched high, all his fur sticking up on end while he hissed at the lion. It suddenly turned and raised both paws at Tonto.

“Well, I guess you’re first.” The animal growled at the plucky little cat, launching himself with bared teeth. Tonto suddenly turned tail and ran back to Castiel. He could feel the shiver of his tiny body against his ankles. It was just about all Castiel could take for one day, so he picked Tonto up and tucked him under one arm. He marched straight over to the lion and tapped him hard on the end of his nose.

“Let him alone.” Castiel said valiantly. “Don’t you think it’s bad enough you go picking on a poor defenseless scarecrow and a rusty tin man who can’t get up to fight you?” He was giving the stunned animal his very sternest glare. “But when you threaten to hurt a poor little kitten that never did any harm to anyone - well, I’m sorry but I have to draw the line.”

“Ow.” The lion sniffled, rubbing the spot on his muzzle where Castiel had hit him. “What you do that for? I didn’t bite him.” Castiel actually started to feel a bit guilty when he realized the beast was genuinely upset. He hid an apology behind a well-earned reprimand.

“Well, I’m sorry, but you should be ashamed of yourself. You were going to.”

“Was not.” The lion argued, with a sulk. “I was just trying to scare him, is all. Am I bleeding?” He asked pitifully, rubbing his paws together.

“Don’t be silly, of course not.” Castiel said, but his voice was much softer this time when he saw tears budding in those golden eyes. The lion picked up his limp tail and wiped his cheeks when they fell. He was staring at his feet. “Stop being such a baby. I didn’t hurt you.” Castiel added gently, helping the lion to brush the tears away with the thick tuft at the end of his tail. “Besides, if you're going to go round worrying creatures smaller and weaker than you are, then you deserve everything you get. You’re just a big coward.”

“I know.” The lion whispered. Castiel let go of his tail. “I am. I just pretend to be strong and brave so people leave me alone.” 

“Oh.” Castiel said in surprise. “That’s actually kind of sad.”

“I’ve tried everything. I can’t even sleep for more than ten minutes at a time because I’m scared something’s gonna come and get me.” Castiel thought the lion looked like he was going to cry again, so he tried to keep the conversation going to distract him.

“What’s your name? Where do you live? Here in the forest?”

“It’s Gabriel.” He said, holding out a soft paw for Castiel to shake. He wrapped his fingers around one of the thick claws and shook it out of politeness. “And yes, I live here. It’s nice and quiet and no one bothers me. I sometimes miss having someone to talk to but well… that’s the price I pay for hiding myself away from the rest of the world. It’s all just too scary.”

“Hey.” Sam whispered, nudging Castiel on the shoulder. “Do you think he could come with us to see the wizard? Maybe he could give him some courage.”

“Courage?” Gabriel asked, when he overheard Sam. “Yes! That’s just what I need. Do you think the wizard will be able to give me some?” He was looking at Castiel with his eyes so full of hope, the boy couldn’t find it in his heart to refuse him.

“Well.” Castiel began slowly. “I really don’t see why not. We're on our way there now to get Dean a heart.”

“And him a brain.” Dean added, nodding his head towards the scarecrow.

“Why don’t you come along with us to the Emerald City?” Castiel suddenly reached out to stroke the sleek fur around Gabriel’s face.

“I want to, really I do.” Gabriel replied, playing with his tail again. “But, wouldn’t you all be ashamed to be seen with such a poor excuse for a lion?”

“Not at all.” Castiel answered. He didn't have to think about that at all, and fished around in the bottom of one of his pockets for a clean handkerchief. He scrunched it up in his hand and dabbed at the glossy mane. “Now don’t you worry anymore, the wizard is gonna fix everything.” Castiel said confidently. He certainly felt less anxious than he did earlier, but he was still very tired and hungrier than he could ever remember. Castiel knew how important it was for them to press on and try to make it to the city before the witch caught up with them and made good on her promise to put an end to them, once and for all. Little did Castiel know, she was in fact watching them through her magic crystal while they moved through the forest. The dusk settled completely and everything around them grew dark.

After another half hour of walking, Castiel simply couldn't go on any longer. He was leaning heavily into Dean’s side, and his eyes kept threatening to close. He stopped in the middle of the yellow brick road and pulled at Dean’s elbow with a faint creak of metal. 

“Dean, I’m so very tired. Do you think we could possibly find somewhere to rest for a while. I really need a bite of supper, and was hoping maybe we could look for some berries, or something.” Dean stopped the others and looked around the landscape for a glade or hollow where they could spend the night. He never thought about how much Castiel must be suffering. A tin man didn't need food or sleep, but now he could see the boy was becoming weaker with every step.

“Of course, Cas. I’m so sorry.” Dean bent down and scooped Castiel up in his arms, carrying him over to an open patch of soft, green grass that was almost hidden by the trees. He called Sam over and pulled out a handful of straw from the scarecrow's back, placing it under Castiel’s head like a pillow. The blue eyes were shut before Dean even managed to stand up straight again. He left Gabriel on guard. In hindsight, it was probably rather pointless but Dean already decided he wanted to be the one to go in search of food for Castiel. If he didn’t eat something soon, they would never make it out of the woods, let alone reach the Emerald City.

Dean didn't need to be worried. By the time he returned with Castiel’s basket full of fresh fruit and ripe berries, the boy was sound asleep. He would just have to wait until morning before he could enjoy the delicious harvest nature provided for him. Dean set the basket next to Castiel on the grass and carefully sat down a few feet away with his back propped up against an old tree stump. Dean gave himself a couple of fresh drops of oil so he wouldn’t be too stiff during the night, and rested his axe down beside him. Tonto was curled up against Castiel’s chest, both sleeping peacefully when Gabriel spoke again. He was studying Dean closely while he settled himself in position.

“You gonna watch him?” The lion asked through a yawn. For once he thought he might actually sleep well.

“Of course.” Dean answered softly, but he wasn't looking at Gabriel. His gaze never left Castiel, watching his chest rise up and down in steady breaths while he dreamed in his slumber. It wasn't long before he could hear the lion growling low in sleep with Sam close by his side to steal his warmth. Dean was left alone in the dark, wondering what it must be like to touch someone else, feel the heat of another hand in his own.

Dean watched the boy sleep until the sun started to rise over a far horizon. Dawn heralded the arrival of a new day. Castiel stirred when the sunlight touched his face, and Tonto lazily uncurled himself and started to lick his rough tongue against Castiel’s cheek to rouse him from sleep. Dean had almost seized up completely during the cold night. His arm was now so immobile, he couldn’t even reach the oil can still resting in the grass next to his axe. Castiel playfully shooed Tonto away and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He smiled wide when he saw Dean and walked over to him to make sure he was oiled up again. Castiel sat down in Dean's lap after picking up the little metal container and started to ease a few drops from the spout to cover the lines of his body.

“You slept well.” Dean said quietly. Castiel nodded, looking around the small glade to see where the others were. Sam was still twisted in a messy heap, but Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. Castiel thought he must have gone off to find his own breakfast, and gratefully consumed the basket of sweet delicacies Dean collected for him the night before. Dean smiled at him, lifting up a freshly oiled hand to brush some juice from his chin. Castiel blushed.

“Sorry, I’m just so hungry.” Castiel said, through a mouthful of purple berries. His cheeks were pushed out by the amount of tender fruit, noisily chewing on it in his eagerness to fill up the void in his stomach. Dean thought it was just about the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Castiel stayed sitting perfectly still on Dean’s knee while they waited patiently for the lion to return. The early morning sun was warming the forest floor and many woodland insects had come out to forage for a meal. Dean could hear the gentle hum of honey bees collecting the yellow pollen from some of the bright flowers at the side of the glade. Tonto had wandered off again and was padding through the undergrowth in search of something to play with.

“You better make sure he doesn’t get those all tangled up in his fur.” Dean laughed, watching the inquisitive kitten try to catch one on the end of his paw. Castiel hadn’t even noticed the little cat had gone exploring again, and was grateful Dean had spotted what Tonto was doing before he managed to get himself in any more trouble. Castiel wriggled around in Dean’s lap before he jumped up, flattening down his shorts at the edges.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel said politely, suddenly bending his head to kiss the tin man on the mouth. It was an innocent gesture Castiel had used many times before to show his gratitude with a soft touch of affection, but it stirred something inside Dean when he watched Castiel skip off to retrieve his kitten from the flower bed before he got stung on the nose. Dean shifted uncomfortably when he felt something rise up inside the plating without warning. He hadn’t seen the pair of golden eyes still watching him intently from the cover of the trees.

“I see some parts of you still work.” Gabriel offered blankly. Dean looked up at the lion in surprise, just in time to see him smoothing down his mane with thoughtful strokes. His confidence seemed to have grown exponentially since he was now convinced it was only a matter of time before he would be given more courage than any one cat would know what to do with. Dean narrowed his eyes as much as anyone can when their cheeks are made of metal.

“It’s only my heart that’s missing, puss.” Dean answered, adjusting himself to relieve the pressure. He clanked his way over to lean his axe against the nearest tree. Gabriel gave him a weak growl and threaded his twisted tail through his hands. He resented Dean calling him that, so he turned his attention back to Castiel. He was now searching through the daises and shouting for Tonto to stop being so naughty and to come out where he could see him. The lion's whiskers twitched with amusement.

“He’s a little young for ya, ain’t he?” Gabriel continued. Dean tried to stand a little straighter. He definitely wasn't what you would call bendy. 

“Oh, go cough up a fur ball or something. I think I need oiling down there again and I would rather not have you watch me do it, if you don’t mind.”

Gabriel stopped himself from pointing out that maybe if Dean didn’t keep secretly lusting after Castiel, then he wouldn’t have that problem in the first place. He dropped slowly to all fours and padded off in the direction of the forest to see if Castiel had managed to find Tonto yet. His ragged tail was swinging behind him when he moved. That was the last view Dean caught before he disappeared into the lush green undergrowth. Gabriel found them both resting against an apple tree. Castiel was sitting cross-legged under the shade of one of the larger branches with his kitten nestled in between his knees. He was stroking his hand gently down the soft back and being rewarded with a stream of low purring noises. 

They heard Dean coming a long time before he actually appeared in the clearing. He saw Gabriel look him up and down again before walking off to sharpen his claws on the rough bark of a nearby tree trunk. He stretched his body out behind him, watching Dean over one shoulder when the tin man made his way over to Castiel to watch him play with the kitten. Gabriel thought he saw a flicker of something like envy skim across the green eyes at all the attention Tonto was getting from Castiel. Gabriel wondered if it was possible to feel jealousy if you didn’t have a heart, but he didn't get an answer. Soon they would set off again, and none of them had any idea of the trouble that lay ahead.


	4. Wishful Thinking

“Fools, all of them!” The witch cursed, waving her hand over her magic glass while she watched the swirls of mist clear. She had absolutely no intention of letting Castiel get home in one piece, and those who helped him would never escape her vengeance. “Still willing to protect the poor helpless young boy, are they? Well, they can’t say I didn’t warn them.” She cackled, to an unnaturally blue monkey who was sitting on the window ledge and watching the dim figures in the crystal. “I should have taken care of them before they reached the edge of the forest. That’s something I can set right, at any rate.” She tapped her fingers on top of the glass ball like she was trying to devise a particularly unpleasant method of dispatching all four of them as soon as possible. The witch moved to a cluttered table behind her and searched through several items, deciding on the best way to move forward with the next stage of her plan. She would rid the world of pretty little boys, once and for all.

She still had her dark heart set on the ruby slippers that once belonged to her sister. They might have been altered by good magic, but they still had a great deal of power. She wanted to take all that for herself, knowing it would never happen while Castiel lived. The witch quickly tipped some red powder into a bowl and crushed it into dust. 

“Poison.” The witch murmured, magic filling the crystal orb with a cloud of purple mist. “Yes, with poison.” She moved her hand over the ball. “It must be attractive to the eye to draw them in and then I will have them at my mercy.” She finished the spell while an image of colourful red flowers came into view. Her laughter died away while she waited for the magic to take effect. “Poppies… yes. That will put them all to sleep. Poppies.”

Somewhere not too far away, the four travelers were making the most of the sunshine. Castiel was still playing with the mischievous kitten and Dean was sitting awkwardly in the daisies next to his young companion. The overgrown borders of yellow bricks were now almost consumed by the relentless expansion of the forest. Dean was watching Tonto roll around on his back and making a playful grab for Castiel’s finger when he wiggled it just above the kitten’s face. Castiel laughed, a happy sound that washed over Dean like a ripple of warmth.

His tin body was weather-beaten and tarnished with time, but his shoulders still caught the sunlight when it broke through the trees and made him shine. Castiel was blinded by the glint of dazzling rays reflecting off the metal and blurring his vision. He shielded his eyes. Castiel never really noticed how handsome Dean was before, and wondered how very different he might look if he wasn’t trapped inside a rusting metal shell. He seemed to have been made without most of the obvious bits so he could still walk freely around Oz without causing a public disturbance. Castiel often caught Dean staring at him. His green eyes always sparkled with interest. Castiel was starting to feel many unfamiliar sensations flow through his young body when Dean looked at him like that. 

It felt like something was stirring awake deep inside him. Every so often Castiel would feel a trembling pulse shoot down between his thighs when Dean flashed him a smile. Castiel leaned towards him, hesitating just for a second before he reached up to touch Dean’s face. It felt cold, but there was something in his eyes that was soft and almost human somehow. Dean was tempted to return the kiss Castiel brushed against his mouth before he went in search of the kitten. They suddenly pulled apart when they heard the distinctive rustle of moving straw getting closer. Sam walked over with clumsy steps until he was standing next to them, his untidy frame blocking out the sunshine and casting a messy shadow. 

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel said quietly, giving Dean one last sideways glance before he picked up Tonto and placed him carefully back in his pocket. He tucked a stray strand of crooked hay back into Sam’s shirt sleeve with a gentle smile, and took his arm to steady him. “Everything alright?” Castiel was trying hard to focus on anything else but Dean. He didn’t know exactly what this feeling was that was surging through him, but he desperately needed a distraction.

“Absolutely.” Sam replied, scanning the gaps between the trees for the lion so they could ready themselves for another long march to the Emerald City. After a few minutes they spotted Gabriel coming down the steep bank and dusting off his paws. Dean had been thinking a lot about what the lion said. He hoped his romantic designs on Castiel went unnoticed, but Gabriel was apparently more perceptive than Dean gave him credit for. Sam was sweet and all, but he really wasn’t very observant. Dean was pretty sure Castiel had no idea he was having very bad thoughts about him. Gabriel was probably right. Castiel was young and scared, and Dean needed to keep his hands to himself. He forced his mind to focus on the best way to make sure they got safely to the Emerald City and did their best to send Castiel home. Dean tried to get up, but the damp grass had caused his joints to stiffen up again. Gabriel was at his side before he even managed to get on to his knees. He silently extended a paw.

“Come on.” Gabriel encouraged, pulling him up. Dean still wasn’t sure he was willing to ignore the comments made about a certain part of his anatomy. He called out for the others to wait so they could catch up and Castiel did as he was told. Dean managed to reach him in a few well-placed strides.

“Well, aren’t you obedient?” Dean said, almost as if he was talking to himself. “I like that.”

Castiel wasn’t quite sure what Dean meant, but he didn’t say anything. He just gave the tin man a shy smile and slipped his arm through the bend of his elbow. They all headed back to the road together feeling much more refreshed. Gabriel had heard stories about the Emerald City, but he had no idea how far away it was. Castiel insisted the good witch told him they couldn't fail to find the gates if they stayed on the path of yellow bricks.

Castiel stayed unnaturally close to Dean while they walked along. Their arms were still threaded together and Dean soon covered Castiel’s hand with his own, surprised at how much it soothed him. He knew the tin man didn't have a heart, but there was something warm behind the shiny green eyes that pierced through his gaze and sent Castiel to a place he never knew existed before they met. It made him feel dark and dangerous. Castiel knew he wanted more of it.

They were still smiling stupidly at each other when they suddenly heard Gabriel calling them from a few yards up ahead. He was standing on all fours with his nose pushed up into the fresh breeze. Slender rays of bright sunlight were driving through the thinning line of trees and lighting up the edge of the path, blending seamlessly into an open meadow. A beautiful scent drifted towards them, and Castiel followed it willingly until he was standing next to Gabriel and taking in deep breaths of wholesome air. He closed his eyes while he inhaled. It was such a pleasant change from the dark confines of the shadowy forest. When Castiel finally opened them again, he clapped his hands together with delight.

“There!” Castiel cried, pointing into the distance while he jumped up and down with excitement. He pulled at Dean’s arm. “It’s the Emerald City! Dean, we’re almost there.” His joy was infectious, and Dean found himself smiling wide when he slipped his arm around Castiel’s waist. He longed to protect that boy from all the terrible things in the world. He squeezed him close to his side and Castiel was almost lifted off the floor by the strength of Dean’s embrace. Castiel laughed, and wriggled in Dean's arms, but he didn’t pull away. Castiel rested his head affectionately on Dean’s shoulder while he took in the wonderful sight of the green crystal towers that rose up proudly from a far horizon.

The sculptured turrets sparkled in the morning light. Sending rich hued reflections scattering across the blue sky. It looked magical, and Castiel could hardly believe it was finally within his reach. All he could think about was finding the wizard and getting back home to the little farmstead he missed so much, but another part of him wanted something else. It wasn't just the beauty and mystery of this enchanted place that made him want to live there forever. He wanted to stay with Dean.

They all seemed to be drawn into the thick lush grass of the pasture. There were clusters of buds and full blooms as far as the eye could see. Big poppies of several shades, from deep pink to bright red littered the open field and hung down with heady pollen. Castiel basked in the sunlight and let it warm his face. The scent of so many flowers made him feel light-headed, senses starting to tingle like he was on the edge of sleep. He slipped the shirt from his shoulders and tied the sleeves around his middle. Castiel heard Dean gasp a breath behind him, turning to see the green eyes trailing down his slender body. Castiel suddenly felt weak under Dean’s piercing gaze, but there was something else there too. Something that made Castiel's chest heave with anxious breaths, wrapping his arms around himself and biting into his bottom lip. Dean walked over to him. He took hold of the end of his shirt sleeves where they were dangling from his waist.

Dean was still very close, and Castiel thought he might lean in and touch their lips together. Dean was staring longingly at Castiel’s mouth. He seemed to change his mind and just pulled hard to tighten the shirt around Castiel's body, reaching for one of his hands instead.

“Come on.” Dean whispered. Castiel blinked sleepily, while the tin man tugged at his fingers to lead him into the flowers. “Let’s get you to the wizard.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Gabriel cried excitedly.

“I know, hurry.” Sam agreed. They all left the path and slipped down the slope until they were ankle deep in colourful blossoms.

“Come on, Dean, let’s run.” Castiel laughed, squeezing Dean’s hand. Dean grinned and suddenly yanked Castiel forward with so much force he nearly toppled over. They moved quickly through the aromatic carpet of poppies with the others close behind, but Sam was finding it hard to stay upright. The rough ground was making it even more difficult than usual to keep him up on his weak straw legs. Sam was very grateful Gabriel had dropped to all fours so he could lean on his back for support. It made their progress through the flowers much slower, and Castiel and Dean were soon some distance ahead. They now looked like indistinct blurry shapes, and Gabriel was struggling to keep his eyes fixed on them. He tried to call out, but his voice faded away to nothing. He could feel Sam’s weight grow heavy across his spine when the world gradually disappeared behind a circle of black space.

Castiel was stumbling forward. Dean was practically dragging him across the meadow with an almost painfully tight grip on his hand. Castiel was so tired. His eyes kept sliding shut while he was pulled along behind Dean. He was leaning back with his head dropped low.

“Dean… please, just let me rest.” Castiel begged. “I can hardly breathe. I need to stop, just for a minute.” He was growing wearier with every step until he just couldn't go on any longer. “Tonto... where’s Tonto?” Castiel murmured softly, searching the grass to find the little kitten curled up and sound asleep in a nest of purple flowers. Dean felt a sharp tug on his hand. When he turned, he realized Castiel had fallen to his knees, stirring up a cloud of drug-laden pollen that rose into the air and spread over him. It covered his body when it started to fall and Dean just managed to catch him before he slumped to the ground. Castiel felt almost weightless in Dean’s arms while he laid him gently on the soft bed of silky red petals. Castiel's eyes were still open, but he seemed to be staring mindlessly off into some far space over Dean’s shoulder. The deep blue shone out through heavy-lidded eyes as he began to fall asleep.

Everything grew dim while the spell started to work. All the sounds of the summer meadow faded away until he could only just make out the hum of busy insects flitting from flower to flower collecting the bright pollen, senses dampened by the power of a spell that spread through them like an advancing storm. The last thing Castiel remembered was Dean lying down next to him and resting his head on his chest. Dean could hear the beat of Castiel’s heart. Everything else just seemed so meaningless. He wanted to feel that for himself.

He wanted to feel the pounding of his own heart beating inside him.

Dean knew the only thing he wanted more than a heart was the love of that beautiful boy resting peacefully beneath him.

                                                            

                                                       

 

Sam woke up first. He wasn't affected so badly by the lure of the magic because he had no mind to alter. He slowly blinked the sleep away. Sam pushed himself up and looked around. He knew they must have fallen under a spell. The only person who wanted to cause them harm was the witch, and he guessed she must have been responsible. Sam pulled himself over to Gabriel and tugged relentlessly at his soft golden mane, but he couldn't wake him. The scarecrow coughed, a handful of dry wheat grains spilling from his mouth. He was still very tired, but he knew they would all be done for if he went back to sleep. He kept trying to rouse the lion by tapping him on the muzzle and calling his name into a furry ear. It twitched, and the lion rubbed his paw across his nose. The golden eyes slowly opened, lazily staring up at Sam.

“Hey, Gabe."

“Hello, Sam. What’s the matter? Why did you wake me?” Gabriel yawned wide. Sam saw a wide pink tongue flick over pointed fangs.

“We need to find the others. I think we fell under some dark spell. Can you walk?” Sam asked gently. Gabriel stretched his body out and flexed his claws, rolling over on to his side to test the strength of his muscles.

“I thought you didn’t think.” The lion smiled. “And yes, I think so. Probably better than you, on those stacks of mouldy straw you call legs.” Sam laughed and helped Gabriel to his feet. All four of them. He was shaky and weak but he managed to stay upright, and Sam leaned heavily on him while they scanned the vast sea of red poppies for their two companions. They soon came across Dean and Castiel lying together in a deep slumber. Dean had a serene smile on his lips. Gabriel wondered just how much of that was because he was so close to Castiel. Dean had become so protective of the boy, he refused to leave his side. Even for a moment. Sam bent down and tried to wake the tin man by rapping hard on his chest. He could hear the familiar hollow echo when the sound rattled around inside him. Sam called his name and shook him violently until his shiny eyes opened with a click. He looked up at the scarecrow in surprise.

“What happened?” Dean asked faintly, rubbing at his face and trying to figure out how he ended up lying in poppies with his head resting on Castiel. His arm was pinned under the dark head of velvety hair. He could feel the boy’s skin under his cold fingertips. Castiel wasn't moving. He seemed much more susceptible to the witch’s dark magic. They had no idea what to do. Sam tried to help Dean to stand until he realized the lion had drifted off again. Gabriel had fallen back into a deep sleep next to Castiel while Sam had been banging on Dean’s chest.

“Oh, for goodness sake.” The scarecrow sighed. “Maybe we can carry them?” He added doubtfully. Dean looked up at him and noisily shook his head. There was no way they could carry them both. Dean might have been able to carry Castiel for a bit, but Sam could hardly hold himself up. There was no way he would be able to even lift the lion, let alone move him any distance. Dean started to panic and forced his rusty body up, shouting loudly for someone to come and help them. Sam joined in, even though they knew there was probably no one listening. They were in the middle of nowhere. Their voices would never carry far enough to attract attention from anyone in the Emerald City. It was hopeless.

As if by magic, which indeed it was, the sky clouded over. There was a sudden chill in the air when light snowflakes started to fall silently from above. They watched in amazement while the snow continued to fall, covering Castiel in a pure white blanket of ice. Dean could hardly move again, but he saw the boy open his eyes and stretch while he yawned. Dean tried to call his name but nothing came out. His jaw was locked shut again. The tin man could only watch helplessly while Castiel sat up and slipped his shirt back on to stop himself shivering from the sudden cold. Sam dropped to his knees next to him and clasped his hands together. 

“Castiel, you’re awake.” He smiled.

Castiel sat up and gave the scarecrow a firm hug. Sam heard a weary growl behind him, and felt the touch of smooth fur tickle the back of his neck. Gabriel stretched, resting his chin on Sam’s crumpled shoulder. It made him feel warm and happy but he tried not to show it. The lion would only tease him some more, and Sam was still too concerned about Castiel to play along. Gabriel was speckled with a dusting of snow. He twitched his ears to shake it free.

“Unusual weather for the time of year.” He whispered over Sam’s shoulder. Castiel gave him a bright smile.

“Where’s…? Oh.” Castiel gasped. He realized Dean was standing rigid behind him. Castiel jumped up and searched in his basket for the little oil can. He went straight over to the tin man to drip thick streams of oil down every line and joint of his body. He watched anxiously while he waited for the slick to take effect, breathing a little sigh of relief when Dean started to rotate his jaw and flex his arms.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said softly. Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Dean tried to hug him back, but he was still too stiff.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Castiel whispered. "What would I do if I didn’t have you to look after me?” Dean closed his eyes and cherished the moment. He had no answer. Maybe, just maybe - Castiel liked him too.

 

Far away in a distant castle, the Wicked Witch was cursing their very existence with every evil fibre of her being. She smacked her hand down on the crystal ball in frustration.

“Why does someone always help that wretched brat?” She was talking to the monkey but didn’t really expect a response, so she answered herself instead. “Well, let me tell you, ruby slippers or not I’m strong enough to beat _him _.” She promised, with a shake of her fist. Already thinking of a new plan to capture Castiel and rain her misery down upon his sweet face. She snatched up her broomstick and flew out the open window on her way to the city. She would make sure that boy would never reach the gates.__

Castiel helped Dean to straighten up while he fussed over him. Repeatedly checking how well Dean could move, and waiting patiently by his side with the oil can in hand. Ready to go in case Dean suddenly needed a top-up. Dean couldn't hide how pleased he was with all the attention Castiel was giving him. He didn’t dare to hope he could ever replace Tonto in Castiel’s affections, but he would happily take a close second.

“Dean, let’s get out of here.” Castiel said, reaching for his hand again. Dean stroked the side with his thumb. “The Emerald City is right there. I don’t think it will take us very long to reach it, come on.” They set off again, but the change in pace and the uneven field were starting to take their toll on Sam. His legs were so shoddily put together in the first place, it was only a matter of time before they gave way altogether. They only made it a few more yards when a particularly brutal gust of wind caught him off guard and he fell to the ground. Castiel watched in horror, running back to him with Dean in tow while strands of straw and grass were cast about them in the breeze. Castiel waved his hands to push away the threads of hay and tattered cloth now swirling around them, trying to grab a few in a futile attempt to save as much of Sam as he could.

Gabriel picked the scarecrow up and examined him. The cloth of his pants was dangling uselessly over the lion's front legs while he looked around for somewhere to take him. Staying in the middle of a field full of enchanted poppies was definitely a bad idea, so Gabriel made an impulsive decision. He headed back, taking refuge in the safety of the forest once more. Castiel and Dean followed him. It felt terrible to have to turn back when they were so close, but Sam was much more important than making it across the meadow. When they made it to the cover of the trees the lion set Sam, or what was left of him, on top of a bed of leaves Dean hastily constructed from whatever he could manage to gather from the forest floor. Gabriel looked worried. He hated to have to state the obvious, but they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

“Cas, I’m sorry but it looks like we’re gonna have to spend another night here.” Castiel slumped to the ground in disappointment. Dean laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “But we might have a couple of hours of daylight left. We just need to put Sam back together, and then we can be on our way.” No one liked the idea of having to wait any longer to reach the sanctuary of the city. Castiel knew the witch would never rest until she had defeated him. He still wanted to find a way to get home, secretly hoping the wizard might be able to find a way for Dean to go back with him. He didn’t mention it. Gabriel touched his arm. “Sam can’t possibly go any further tonight. Look at him.” He whispered. Castiel had to agree. The scarecrow was in no shape to move and Castiel promised he would go in search of something they could use to try and repair him enough to be able to make it back across the field and up to the city gates. He didn’t even have to ask Dean if he wanted to go with him. Castiel just looked over his shoulder and batted his blue eyes at the tin man with a seductive flutter. Dean was right behind him before Gabriel even had time to thank them.

They returned about an hour later with anything they had managed to plunder from the surrounding woodland. Gabriel couldn't bear to watch and took himself off for some exercise. He promised to return shortly, and the others continued to work on Sam while the lion padded off into the darkness of the trees with his tail swinging behind him. When he came back after twenty minutes, Sam was lying flat on his back with his legs spread apart. Castiel was stuffing handfuls of straw and dry twigs into the gaps to fill out the worn pants now fastened around his waist with a length of fraying rope. Gabriel sat back on his haunches, surprised how much he was enjoying the view.

“You gonna be alright?” Gabriel called to him. Sam turned his floppy head and gave him a lopsided smile.

“Think so.” The scarecrow looked down at the two piles of messed up straw where his body should have been. “Cas is fixin’ me up pretty good. I should be able to stand up again, at least. That’s somethin’.” Gabriel nodded, his mane trembling.

“Yep. Sure is somethin’.” He agreed.

Castiel soon finished repairing Sam as best he could, but he was still too weak to stand. The dusk started to creep in once more, and he knew they would have to rest before they set off again. They all reluctantly agreed to spend another night on the borders of the dark forest. Gabriel curled up, settling his body as close to Sam as seemed appropriate under the circumstances. One paw was resting over his chest to keep him warm while he slept. Dean had made up a soft nest of leaves and straw for Castiel to sleep in, coincidentally right next to a tuft of thick grass that was perfect for Dean to rest on for the night. There was a conveniently placed tree separating them from Sam and Gabriel. All the lion could see as he started to fall asleep were two silver feet sticking out from behind a large willow. 

Castiel awoke suddenly in the middle of the night from a very vivid and shameful dream about Dean. He wasn’t quite sure why it had happened at all. He didn’t usually think about things like that. Castiel remembered a hazy image of Dean lying on top of him and kissing him forcefully on the mouth. He was even more alarmed to find something very strange seemed to be happening to a particular part of his body. Castiel gasped, reaching down when he realized it was so hard it was sticking straight up.

“Oh.” He whispered, wrapping his fingers around it and carefully sliding his hand up and down to see what it felt like. He must have been making more noise than he thought when he heard Dean’s voice drift out from the shadows. Castiel stopped. He forgot Dean didn’t sleep.

“Cas? What’cha doing?” Dean asked slowly. He had a fair idea, but he wanted to be sure.

“Nothing.”

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. Castiel seemed to be fascinated by what was happening between his legs and Dean tried very hard to look away, he really did. He knew Castiel was still touching himself by the little breathy gasps he kept making every time he moved his hand. Dean kept telling himself not to say anything but he just couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

“Do you need some help?”

Castiel stopped again. 

“Yes. Yes please, Dean.” Castiel answered quietly. He heard Dean swallow loudly when he turned to face him.

Castiel could hardly see him in the dark, but guessed he must have been close because he could feel heavy streams of air skim over his face. He inhaled a sharp breath when he felt something cold tighten around him. Castiel heard a low moan of desire while Dean moved his hand slowly up and down with gentle strokes. The still of the night air was broken by the echo of heavy breathing and the wet sound of metal against skin. The scarecrow stirred restlessly.

“Are you cleaning your whiskers again?” Sam asked, his voice heavy with sleep. He got no answer, so he felt blindly on the ground for a stone and threw it at the lion. “Hush up, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Hey! It’s not me.” Gabriel shouted back, rubbing hard at the recently acquired lump on the back of his head.

“Sorry!” Dean called, from somewhere behind the tree. Gabriel could almost hear him cringe. He let out a muffled growl of despair and shifted around in the grass to try and get more comfortable. He covered both ears with his paws.

Castiel started to jerk his hips up into Dean’s fist when he felt a strange tingling in his tummy. 

“Dean, something’s happening.” Castiel gasped breathlessly, a wave of bliss rushing through him. He cried out, spilling his first seed over Dean’s hand. He let out a long breath of air and relaxed with a sigh. He wasn’t entirely sure what just happened, but he wanted more. “Do it again.” Castiel whispered, rolling over on to one side and resting his head on his hands so he could look Dean in the eyes while they lay next to each other in the grass. Dean laughed softly.

“I think you might have to wait a bit.”

“But I liked it. I want you to do it again. Please.” Castiel added, as a polite afterthought.

“It doesn’t work like that, Cas. Go to sleep.”

Castiel reluctantly closed his eyes. He suddenly came over very tired and was fast asleep within a few seconds. Dean could hear him breathing peacefully. He tried not to make any noise while he shifted around to get comfortable, but he could hear the distinctive _clink clink _of his own body echoing in the quiet forest when he settled down for the night.__

“Best clean that off before you go rusty.” Gabriel yawned into his paw. Dean sighed.

_Fucking cats._

The next morning dawned even brighter than the one before. Castiel woke up to see a blurry image of Dean’s face looming over him.

“Hey, sleepy head.” 

Castiel rubbed at both eyes to clear his vision.

“Hey.”

“You alright?” Dean asked cautiously, not sure if Castiel really understood what he meant. Dean stroked the hair from his face. “You need to get up.” He encouraged gently. “Sam and puss are waiting for us.” Dean heard a frustrated growl from behind the tree.

“Stop calling me that. I’m not a bloody cat. I’m the King of the Jungle.”

Dean was pissed at the lion for what he said the night before, and he still felt a bit guilty. 

“You couldn’t be king of your own back yard. Look at you in that ridiculous costume.”

Gabriel found it hard to believe that Dean in his present state, would have the nerve to make fun of anyone.

“If it was a costume I’d be able to take it off, brains.” 

“Hey!” Sam shouted defensively. 

“Sorry.” 

Castiel stirred again, stroking his hand down Dean’s arm when memories of what they did the night before came flooding back to him. Dean gave him a knowing smile, suddenly circling both of Castiel's wrists to pin him down on his back. Dean leaned over him and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. Castiel could hardly breathe with the intensity of emotions spiralling inside him. He wondered absently if that was what love felt like.


	5. Captives

“Dean?” Castiel asked quietly. A thought just popped into his head, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Dean slowly let him go. Castiel was picking at the ground under his fingertips. Dean guessed he was going to ask him something he wasn’t sure he had an answer for. He deliberately looked away. “Do you think you could ever feel love?” Dean knew what Castiel wanted to hear, but he just couldn’t bring himself to lie to him.

“Why do you ask?” Dean hadn't exactly answered the question but Castiel flushed pink anyway. He ran a slender piece of grass between his fingers.

“No reason. I was just wondering.” The nervous little gesture suggested that wasn't strictly true.

“I don’t know, Cas. If love comes from the heart, then I suppose not.”

“I suppose.” Castiel suddenly looked very sad. His thoughts were soon scattered by the sound of Gabriel’s voice.

“You ready to be moving on?” The lion asked hopefully. They both nodded.

Gabriel was still trying very hard not to visualize anything that happened between them in the darkness. It wasn't really any of his business, but Gabriel had grown very fond of the little boy. He didn’t want to see Castiel get his heart broken. The lion gave Dean a warning glare before holding out one paw to help Castiel up. The intoxicating scent of poppies still hung in the air. Their dark magic had been swept away by the enchanted snowfall, and Castiel was pretty sure they would all be able to cross the bright field now. He was more than willing to try.

The four companions linked arms while they hurried over the flowers, crushing them under their feet as they ran, in defiance of the power they held over them all the day before. They reached the other side safely. Sam breathed out a long sigh of relief when his feet were back on yellow bricks. Dean smiled when Castiel snuggled up so close, he could feel a pulse throb against his shoulder.

The shimmering gates stood just in front of them. Castiel could hardly contain his excitement. The emerald walls seemed to stretch up into some unseen height far above their heads. His gaze followed the lines ever upwards until he couldn’t even see the tops of the towers. Castiel ran his fingers down the green paintwork to search for a way in. He pulled hard on the silver rope hanging conveniently on the left hand side of what appeared to be the main door. There were many curved strips of polished metal curling around the frame. Castiel thought how beautiful it all looked in the sunlight. He was busily admiring the artistic lines when he was startled by the sudden appearance of a man’s face in the round hole at the top. Castiel looked up in surprise. He was about to politely introduce himself, but he didn’t get the chance.

“Who rang that bell?” The man asked accusingly. Castiel wondered why somebody would ask such an unnecessary question when he clearly still had the bell pull dangling through his fingers. He didn’t point it out.

“We did, sir.” Castiel replied with one of his best smiles. It always seemed to work on his uncle when he wanted to skip out of chores.

“Well, don’t.” The man snapped. “It doesn’t work.” Castiel frowned. He definitely hadn't imagined the clanging doorbell. He exchanged a glance with Dean, but neither of them thought it wise to contradict him. “What’s wrong with you? Can’t you read?” Sam looked around. 

“Read what?”

“Well the notice, of course!” The man was almost screaming with frustration at their apparent inability to perform such a simple task. 

“What notice?” Sam and Gabriel replied together. The man was turning a disturbing shade of red. He leaned a little further out the window before pulling himself back into the mysterious hole with a look of shameful embarrassment.

“Oh.” They heard him rummaging around behind the door. A black and silver notice was suddenly thrust through the gap and Castiel traced his finger across the letters while they all read the words together.

“Bell out of order. Please knock.” Castiel lifted up the door knocker and gave it a couple of sharp raps. The man reappeared and congratulated him. Presumably for being able to read.

“Well, now then. That’s better, what can I do for you?” He asked amiably. His expression soon changed when Castiel told him they were there to see the Great Wizard. “Are you crazy?” He shouted at them, waving his arms in front of Castiel’s face. “Nobody sees the Wizard of Oz.” Castiel’s face dropped when he realized they had come all that way for nothing. Dean was watching him out the corner of one eye. As soon as he saw the familiar tremble on Castiel's bottom lip, Dean gently squeezed his hand.

“But… but you don’t understand. We _have_ to see him.” Castiel gasped, fighting back the tears. The man dismissed them with another wave.

“Go away. No one can see him, and that’s that. Stop wasting my time.” The man moved to shut the hatch, but Castiel shouted him back in one last desperate attempt to persuade him to let them in.

“Sir, _please_.” Castiel begged, his eyes filling with water again. Dean thought he felt a sudden surge of sympathy for the boy, but surely that would be impossible without a heart. “The Good Witch sent me. She promised me the wizard would help me get home.” The strange man eyed Castiel suspiciously.

“Good Witch, eh? Can you prove it?” Dean pushed himself forward, setting his shoulders straight. He had taken just about enough of someone upsetting Castiel, and decided to do something about it.

“Look.” The tin man pointed to Castiel’s feet. The guard could see Castiel’s boots did indeed have the mark of the Good Witch of the North. Tonto was curled around the boy's ankles and looking thoroughly put out he had to wait to enter the city. He yawned. The man’s face suddenly broke into a wide smile. 

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” He asked. Dean sighed while the man reached down and flicked open the lock. “Come on in.” The heavy door swung back on large metal hinges. Castiel peered around the edge like he couldn't wait to see what lay beyond the gates. He gasped in amazement. Everything was a different shade of green, from jade to viridian and beyond. The marble floor was polished so perfectly it shone like a sheet of glass. There were many people just standing around, and beautiful trailing vines curling around pillars stretching up far above them. The four travelers stood in the entrance, breath suspended in awe when a glittering carriage pulled up in front of them. It was led by a snow white horse covered in silver metal and green feathers. It was magnificent.

“Hop in, lad.” The driver called out. Castiel was brought back from a trance he seemed to have fallen into.

“Me?” Castiel asked in disbelief, clutching one hand to his chest. He found it very difficult to believe something so wonderfully extravagant was actually for him. The driver nodded. Dean helped Castiel up the step until he was safely on board and managed to haul himself up. Dean pulled him straight into his lap so he could see over the side. Castiel wrapped his arms around the tin man’s shoulders to steady himself, looking down at all the people who were waving them on. Dean circled his arms around Castiel’s waist and held him close while they moved through the crowd. Castiel was jumping up and down excitedly. Dean had to hold him still when he felt himself stirring inside the plating again. The young boy leaned into him and kissed one metal cheek.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” Castiel cried, clapping his hands together while Dean indulged him with a patient smile.

“I’m going to take a little detour to get you all freshened up a bit before you meet the wizard.” The driver called over his shoulder, tugging gently on the horse’s reins to steer him down one of the corridors to the side. There were several stations set up along the back wall of a room with a ridiculously high ceiling. Castiel happily rushed off to get cleaned up. A couple of nights in the forest had certainly had a shocking effect on his usual pristine appearance. Dean was scrubbed and polished. Sam was stuffed with an abundance of fresh golden straw until he could actually stand up straight without his knees giving way, and Gabriel was washed and brushed. When he stood up they could see one of the attendants had plaited his mane and topped off his new look with a little red bow wedged between his ears. Dean bit back a smirk. Gabriel glared at him.

“Not... one... word.”

Castiel just nudged him and reached for his paw. They all linked arms again, heading off to the main hall in search of the Great Wizard. Castiel was just about to ask someone if they were going the right way when the sunlight was gone and a cloud of black smoke moved across the sky. Castiel clutched blindly for Dean’s hand in fear. He recognized the terrible haunting cackle of the witch when she twisted her broomstick through the air as a warning to them all. Castiel held onto Dean while the tin man ran silver fingers through the boy's hair to calm him.

“Oh, Dean. She followed us!” Castiel cried in alarm, watching the swirls of smoke clear. It looked like the witch was forming letters in the wake of her flight path. Castiel squinted, shielding his eyes to help him work out what she was writing.

“Surrender Castiel.”

Gabriel read the words slowly. All the people standing around started to panic, rushing to the back of the room where the entrance to the wizard’s laboratory was fastened shut. There was a guard outside telling everyone the wizard would make everything alright, but Castiel wasn't going to be swept aside so easily. He marched straight up to the guard with Tonto cradled protectively in his arms and stared up into his face. Castiel thought the soldier looked strangely familiar, but he gave it no more thought. He looked up at the man with wide blue eyes.

“Sir, we _really_ need to see the wizard. Can you let us in, please?” The guard looked flustered. He fiddled with his metal staff, stammering to find the right words to send Castiel and his friends on their way without too much fuss.

“Sorry, young man. I have strict orders. Nobody sees the wizard. He’s far too busy.” 

Dean could hear Castiel inhale a shaky breath when he realized he might never get home, after all.

“But, sir - ” Castiel insisted desperately, only hesitating when the guard physically tried to shoo him from the laboratory steps.

“I said no!” The man shouted at the top of his voice. Castiel jumped back in alarm. Dean stepped between them and tightened his fingers around his axe haft.

“Hey.” Dean warned, glaring at the man. Castiel was leaning into the tin man for protection. He could feel the boy trembling against him. Dean kissed his temple. Castiel suddenly felt much braver and moved back up the steps.

“You don’t understand.” Castiel was running nervous strokes through Tonto’s fur. “It’s very important.” The man still refused to let them in, and Sam finally had just about all he could take.

“But this is Castiel.” The scarecrow said. The man seemed to pause for a second while his thoughts caught up.

“Castiel? The one the witch is after?” He asked slowly. They all nodded. “Hmm... well, I suppose that changes things quite a bit. Just wait here and I'll announce you.” He swept his cloak across his back, and marched up the steps with his staff slung over one shoulder. Sam jumped up and down, grabbing on to Gabriel for support.

“You hear that?” Sam said excitedly. “Well, I’ve as good as got my brain already.”

“Imagine what it will be like to hear my heart beating.” Dean whispered, smiling at Castiel. Now he had another reason for wanting one.

“I might even be able to get home for supper!” Castiel laughed, and Dean’s smile faded just as quickly. He had been desperate to get the boy home and make him happy, but now he wasn’t sure he would be able to let him go. Castiel glanced up just in time to notice how sad Dean looked. “What’s the matter?” He asked innocently. 

“Nothin’ Cas, I’m okay.” Dean lied. His attention was suddenly pulled from the moment by the sound of Gabriel practicing his roar. Dean let out a weary sigh. As entertaining as the lion was at times, he constantly drew Castiel away at the most inopportune moments. Sam was watching Gabriel in awe while he pranced around the hall, thinking about all the things he might be able to do after they had seen the wizard and got the courage he always wanted.

“You know what?” The lion called, to anyone who was prepared to listen with undue patience. Sam quickly positioned himself at the base of the steps to enjoy the show. “I’ll be the king of the forest.” Gabriel sang. He smashed a nearby plant pot and plonked the pointed remains on top of his head as a makeshift crown. His tail was spinning wildly behind him. “I can just picture it now! I won’t be afraid of anything.” 

“Nothing at all?” Castiel asked, with a wide grin. He was really growing quite fond of Gabriel, but it wasn’t the same as the way he felt about Dean. That was something else. A consuming need to spend as much time as he could pressed up close against his body. Castiel tried to focus on Gabriel again, but his mind kept drifting back to the intimate moment he shared with Dean in the woods. He _definitely_  wanted more of that.

“Nothing at all!” Gabriel agreed, leaping over Tonto and running up the steps with one arm held high in victory. The door suddenly opened behind him. He jumped back in terror. His crown fell unceremoniously to the floor and rolled across the marble tiles. Gabriel ran back to Sam and cowered behind him with his paws curled over in fear.

“Yeah, Gabe. King of the forest.” Dean laughed. The guard branded his staff and shouted for them to go away. There was an uneasy silence while the four companions just stared in disbelief at the long green cloak before it disappeared behind the door. The silver knocker rattled when it slammed shut. Castiel felt his heart sink.

“Dean?” Castiel pleaded, like the tin man would somehow be able to fix everything with a simple wave of his axe. Sam looked crestfallen. He was rubbing his straw hands together in distress. 

“Go away?” The scarecrow echoed. “We came all this way for nothing?” 

Castiel’s shoulders dropped. He just couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore, and burst into tears. His little sobs of despair were the only sound in the silence. He collapsed on the bottom step and covered his face with his hands to hide his tears. Tonto jumped into his lap and started to push his face through the gaps between Castiel’s fingers to comfort him. Dean longed to lift the boy up and cuddle him. He had no idea what to do, but he wasn’t going to stand around and see Castiel upset like that. Dean struggled to kneel down next to him, tenderly resting one hand on his shoulder. Castiel leaned into the touch. The scarecrow ripped off a scrap of cloth from his shirt and thrust it into Castiel’s hands.

“Don’t cry.” Sam whispered. Castiel took the material gratefully and dabbed at his wet cheeks.

“But…I…was…so…sure…I…would…be…going…home.” Castiel gasped in a shaky voice. He was almost inconsolable. None of them noticed a small hatch open up in the door behind them. The guard watched Castiel attempt to dry his eyes. He looked so lost. The man felt his own eyes start to fill with tears. He never really thought about how dreadful it must be to be so far away from home, with no hope of ever returning. 

Castiel’s tears kept falling when he thought about his aunt and uncle, forever wondering what had become of him. Castiel would never be able to explain what happened to him, never be able to tell them how much he loved them. He felt so guilty. Castiel only wanted to get away from the farm and from his weary existence, but now he believed he might never see his home again and he could hardly stand it.

“If something happens to them… and I can’t get home. Oh, I will never forgive myself.” Castiel sobbed again. “Never, ever.” Dean pulled Castiel close and stroked his hair. The boy shut his eyes and rested his head on Dean’s shiny chest. They suddenly heard the muffled sound of someone crying.

“Oh, please.” The guard wailed. “Don’t cry anymore, I can’t stand it.” Everyone turned to look at him when the door was pulled open. The man was beckoning them towards him, wiping one hand across his eyes to dry his tears. “Come on, I’ll get you in to see the wizard somehow.” The guard promised. Castiel jumped up and instinctively reached for Dean’s hand. 

They soon found themselves in a wide corridor with the highest ceiling Castiel could ever have imagined. It had a long line of stone arches held in place by carved pillars of green rock. Sam was practically dragging Gabriel along next to him. The lion was shaking and muttering to himself he really didn’t want to see the wizard so badly after all, and would be quite happy to wait for them all outside. Sam slipped a stuffed arm around Gabriel's shoulders and encouraged him to hang in there for just a little while longer, pretending he needed the lion to hold him up. It wasn't true, but it worked, and they all moved forward together. There was another set of huge doors at the very end of the walkway, suddenly pulled open as if by magic. A voice boomed out from an unseen source.

“Come forward!” It commanded. Gabriel covered his eyes with both paws.

“Don’t you want to get your courage?” Sam asked gently.

“I think I’m too scared to ask for it.” Gabriel whimpered into his shoulder. Castiel shook him out of it. 

“I’ll ask him for you, come on.”

When they got to the hidden chamber they could hear the clank of heavy machinery. A golden glow was emanating through the gap in the door like many fires were burning brightly inside. By the time they were standing in the entrance, all four of them were shaking with fear. They could see a large disembodied face on the back wall. It looked almost transparent, and green. Of course. Sam held on tightly to the lion’s arm when the face introduced itself.

“I am the great Oz, wise and powerful.” It cried, through a screen of smoke and flame. “Who... are... you?” 

Dean tried to edge past Castiel, but the boy put his arm out to stop him. He got them all into this mess and he was determined to be brave. His basket was still wedged firmly over the crook of one arm. Tonto was sitting faithfully at his heels and staring up at the wizard, his tail sweeping from side to side with mistrust.

“If you please, sir. My name is Castiel... from Kansas.”

“Wait!” The voice came again, accompanied by plumes of red smoke that rose up quickly and filled the room. Castiel coughed. “I know why you have come here.” The wizard continued while the mist cleared. His eyes were drawn straight to Dean, and he called him forward. “So, you dare to come to me for a heart, do you?” Dean nodded with a clank, turning to look over his shoulder at Castiel while he stood his ground. “Now I understand. You once wanted to feel the beat of your own heart, but now you long to capture the heart of another.” The face looked directly at Castiel. The tin man nodded, and Castiel blushed. 

Dean backed up when the scarecrow was summoned before the wizard. Sam slipped and slid across the shiny floor before falling in front of him. He bowed low, waiting patiently for the wizard to speak again. Sam's head was hanging down, hoping Gabriel wouldn’t think any less of him for being so terrified.

“You.” The wizard shouted. Sam trembled a little more and dropped some straw. “You want a brain to fill up that huge space between your ears, do you?” Sam attempted to stand. He opened his mouth to agree, but the wizard soon silenced him and sent him scuttling back to the little group. Gabriel knew he was next, but he wasn’t sure he could manage to move forward at all.

Dean gave him a push.

Sam saw the lion start to sway before he passed out completely, but he just couldn’t get to him in time. Gabriel was now lying on his back with his paws in the air. Castiel sat down next to him with a bump. 

“Why, you really should be ashamed of yourself.” Castiel scolded. “You frightened him.” The wizard didn’t seem particularly concerned by the lion’s sudden decline in consciousness. Sam was frantically waving a floppy hand backwards and forwards across Gabriel's face. “I can’t believe you would do that, when he came to you for help.” Castiel continued, patting Gabriel’s paw in sympathy.

“Silence, little boy! I have every intention of fulfilling all your requests.”

Castiel snapped his mouth shut in surprise and Gabriel made a sudden recovery. He sat up quickly, smiling when he realized Sam was still fussing over him.

“Really?” Castiel gasped. Dean helped him to his feet.

“Yes. However, you must first perform one small task to prove you are worthy of my assistance.” They all nodded enthusiastically. It seemed fair. “You must bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West.” The voice explained. Dean jerked his head back. 

“But, doesn’t that mean we will have to kill her first?” That couldn’t really be classed as a _small task_ , whichever way you looked at it.

“Bring me the broomstick and I will grant you what you seek. Now, go.” Gabriel hated to point out the obvious, but it had to be said.

“Er… what if she kills us first?”

“I said, go!” The wizard yelled. It was all the lion needed to turn tail and run away as fast as he possibly could. He was sprinting down the stone walkway before the others even had chance to leave the room. Gabriel was almost at the entrance when he must have made the decision to take the shortest route back to the courtyard and promptly threw himself through the nearest window. 

Their resolve almost failed them when they realized the path to the witch’s castle would take them through the haunted forest that stretched along one side of the yellow brick road. It was cold and unwelcoming. Many twisted trees made it look dense and dark. The sunlight was beginning to fade again and the evening sky was washed with an eerie purple glow that only made the forest look even more threatening and mysterious. They had been given a large net, a hammer, and a revolver which shone in the dim light when they entered the line of trees lying between them and the task at hand. 

The sinister woods were filled with haunting calls. They soon stumbled across a crooked wooden sign. It was sticking out the ground and pointing in the direction of the thicket beyond. The sign politely informed them the castle was only one mile away, but they would have to travel through the haunted forest to reach it. There was no other way around, so they steeled themselves for the march and Gabriel went in front to lead the way with the net poised ready in case something decided to take him on. He let out a warning growl, mainly to impress Sam, and hoped it would be enough to keep all the would-be monsters at bay for a while. Two pairs of bright eyes shone out from the trees above.

Castiel slipped one arm through Dean’s, caressing the smooth surface with affectionate touches. Sam looked around in the dark when a terrifying idea popped into his head. He pulled Gabriel’s tail into his hands and played with the tuft of fur at the end. Tattered brown leaves were being cast about them by an unexpected breeze. Sam held the revolver out in front of him, but his arm was shaking so much he wouldn’t have actually been able to hit anything.

“This _is_ a haunted forest, you know.” Sam whispered. “I bet there are lots of spooks in here.” Dean let out a little snort. 

“Spooks.” He tutted. “Why, that’s ridiculous. Of course there aren’t any spooks. I don’t believe in such things.” Castiel was about to give his arm a squeeze when he felt it suddenly slip out of his grasp. Dean had been pulled up into the air by unseen hands. Castiel could only see the bottom of his feet hovering above his head. He brought his hand up to his mouth.

“Dean?” Castiel cried in alarm. Before the tin man could answer, he was lifted a little higher and dumped in a pile a few yards ahead. Gabriel took his tail back from Sam. He was muttering the same thing over and over again with his eyes screwed shut to make sure he didn’t suffer the same fate.

“I _do_ believe in spooks. I do, I do.”

In the castle on the other side of the trees, the Wicked Witch watched the lion fall apart in her mystical orb. She was rubbing her hands when she realized they were all terrified of crossing the dark forest. It was a perfect opportunity to take advantage of their vulnerability and separate Castiel from his friends forever.

“Idiotic cat.” The witch cackled. “You’ll believe in a lot more than that by the time I’ve finished with you.” She rushed to the window, beckoning to one of her flying minions to receive new orders. “Bring me that wretched boy and his pitiful excuse of a pet. I don’t care what you do with the others, but I want Castiel alive. I’m going to flay that pretty skin from his body before I let him die.” She prepared to send the monkey on his wicked way to rally the rest of her army, but pulled him back at the last second just to make sure her true intentions were clear. “Keep those magic slippers safe. I want those most of all.”

The monkey nodded, and the witch watched in triumph while her fleet took to the skies in search of Castiel. The air was filled with the sound of beating wings and screeching calls as the sun finally set. 

In the woods below, Dean and Castiel were walking arm in arm again. Gabriel and Sam were a good few paces behind. Castiel looked over his shoulder to check they were both out of earshot before he broached the subject of _them_. He had been dying to ask Dean something all day, but so much else had happened, it was the first time they had really been alone. Castiel cleared his throat. Dean knew instinctively he was going to mention what they did the night before.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asked gently. It was something completely new and wonderful, but maybe Gabriel had a point.

“Do you think you could maybe teach me something else like… _you know_.” Castiel whispered, when the memory resurfaced and made him feel all warm and squishy inside.

“I would like to.” Dean said slowly. "But I can’t really do anything _to_ you right now, if that's what you're asking. I…er…“ He coughed. “… don’t have the necessary attachment.” Dean realized how weird that must have sounded, and quickly corrected himself. “Well, I do but I just… can’t get to it.”

“Oh, I see.” Castiel said quietly.

“Do you?”

“I think so.”

They both fell silent again. Castiel still looked upset so Dean pulled him close and slipped one arm around his waist. 

“It’s still me in here, Castiel. I’m just trapped inside this stupid metal shell.” Dean sighed with frustration and banged a fist against the hollow chest. It resonated through the quiet forest. “I want to be able to love you, really I do. I just… can’t.” Castiel could feel something tight rising up in his throat, big heavy tear drops welling up in his eyes. He thought his own heart might stop altogether. “Hey.” Dean tried softly, brushing the water from Castiel's cheekbones before it had a chance to fall. His bottom lip was trembling, and Dean wished he could find it in him to feel _something_. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I know in my head I really like you like that, but as for love - ” Dean cast his eyes to the ground. “I’m sorry. I just don’t have the equipment.” 

The wind started to pick up as the horde descended, and Castiel’s hair was sent in all directions by the force of an oncoming gale. The aerial assault took them all completely by surprise and they had nowhere to hide. They targeted Sam first. One of them tackled him to the ground while two others pulled handfuls of straw and grass from his body and scattered it to the wind. Gabriel threw himself on top of Sam to protect him, but it was too late. He was a total mess. 

Castiel had panicked and run off into the trees before anyone could stop him. Dean could hear him screaming for help while he was chased down by the witch’s servants. Dean was searching desperately for the direction he thought the sound was coming from, but his metal body was no match in speed for a monkey with wings.

“Cas?” Dean shouted, spinning in small circles. “Castiel?” 

Castiel’s pleas for help seemed to be drifting down from above his head. Dean looked up in horror to see the boy had been lifted completely off the ground. He was being carried away to the witch’s castle, and to some dark fate Dean felt powerless to prevent. He fell to his knees in the fallen leaves and swore with everything he had he would never rest until he had saved that beautiful boy. He wanted to hold him in his arms once more. Castiel had been captured believing the tin man could never love him in return. Dean knew if he had a heart right then, it would be breaking.


	6. Heart

Tonto was mewling loudly, clawing away at the lifeless ground while he watched Castiel get carried off to a place he couldn’t see. He was in the middle of a particularly aggressive miaow when one of the monkeys flew down behind the little kitten and picked him up. Tonto was squirming in his hands when he managed to take flight again, heading after the rest of the witch’s army and back to the castle.

The sky was almost black with a mass of dark shapes and beating wings when Castiel and Tonto were taken away. Sam was lying helpless on the floor with piles of straw littered around his broken body. Dean bent down next to the scarecrow and helped Gabriel try to stuff the empty casings of his legs with whatever they could manage to salvage from the ground. There were bits of him all over the place, and it took them much longer than expected to put him back together. Dean knew they didn't have any time to waste, scared of all the terrible things that might be in store for Castiel.

“Come on, Gabriel. “ Dean encouraged. He was really trying not to sound like he was getting more worried with every second that passed. “Hurry up, we have to save Castiel.”

A mile away in the dark foreboding castle, Tonto had been escorted up to the top window and deposited in the witch’s lap. She pretended she was only petting his fur, but she was pretty rough and the kitten was doing his best to escape.

“What an adorable little animal.” She said, clenching her teeth while Castiel looked on in horror. “Throw it in the river.” She stuffed Tonto nose first into the wicker basket. Castiel cried out in alarm. He tried to stop her, but one of the flying monkeys held him back with a snarl.

“No, please.” Castiel sobbed into a damp handkerchief he found in one of his many pockets. He was anxiously twisting the material through his fingers while he begged the witch to give Tonto back to him.

“Certainly, you can have him back.” She said slowly. Castiel let out a breath of relief, but her face suddenly contorted with evil intent and she laughed in his face. “You can have him back when you give me what I want.” She pointed to Castiel’s feet. “Give them to me.” Castiel was pulling so hard on his handkerchief he almost ripped it in half.

“But I can’t!” Castiel cried fearfully. “The Good Witch of the North told me not to.”

“Very well, into the river with that wretched cat.”

“No! You can have the magic slippers. I don’t want them anymore. Just don’t hurt Tonto, please.” Castiel was blinking through a stream of tears. The witch snapped the lid shut. 

“Ha!” She cried in victory. “There’s a good little boy. I knew you would see it my way eventually. Give them to me!” She demanded, bending down to try and pull the magic shoes from his feet. Massive sparks of energy rushed in through her grasping fingers and out through her toes. She was thrown backwards. The witch cried out in anger when she realized they were protected by the power of Charlie’s magic.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Castiel called out in apology. The witch looked absolutely furious. Castiel was terrified she would carry out her threat of throwing his beloved kitten in the river. “I didn’t do that. I’m so sorry, can I _please_ have Tonto now?”

“No!” The witch screamed at him, investigating the tips of her fingers for scorch marks and cursing her failing memory. She should have remembered the magic would never allow her to take those shoes from Castiel’s feet while there was one breath left in his body. “Damn you.” She turned back to Castiel and looked at him with distaste. “Those magic shoes will never come off - not while you’re alive.” She stressed the last word dramatically. Castiel’s bottom lip started to tremble again. More tears ran down his cheeks.

This was getting serious.

The witch seemed to be debating the best method of dispatching him without making too much of a mess. Tonto suddenly managed to push the corner of the basket open just enough for him to be able to squeeze his body through. He dropped to the floor and naturally landed on his feet. Castiel’s heart leapt for joy. Tonto was going to get away.

“Run, Tonto!” Castiel shouted encouragements while the little kitten dodged several flying spears aimed at his back. He ran to the drawbridge, but just as he reached the edge it started to rise. Castiel thought he might be trapped. He willed Tonto to keep going, watching in amazement when the little cat bounded forward and managed to reach the other side of the moat. “Go, Tonto! Go fetch Dean!” Castiel clasped his hands together when the kitten finally disappeared from view. 

“Hmm. How to do it? These things must be done carefully.” The witch muttered to herself, studying Castiel while she rubbed her fingers together and contemplated the best way of getting rid of him for good. Her eyes fell on a large hourglass resting on her cluttered table. “Well you won’t get away so easily, my pretty.” She sneered at him, picking it up and giving it a good shake. The red dust spilled around and gave her an idea. She turned it over until all the contents were in the top and set it back down. “See this?” The witch asked, without waiting for an answer. “This is how much longer you’ve got to be alive and it isn’t very long, little one. Not very long at all.” Castiel could hardly take in a breath through the cold grip of fear that clutched at his throat. His cheeks were wet, eyes still shining with tears while he stared at the glass. He clutched his hands to his mouth and bit into his handkerchief. “I can’t wait forever to get those shoes, and you've been much more trouble than you’re worth.” The witch ran from the room and locked the door behind her. Castiel was still sobbing when he walked over to the window and looked up at the sky.

Dean would save him.

“I want to go home.” Castiel whispered quietly, even though he knew no one could hear him. “I just want to go home.”

Tonto sprinted away through the trees until he eventually got back to the haunted forest, nimbly making his way over fallen twigs and branches while he searched frantically for the others.

“Look!” Dean cried, when he saw the little ball of fluff barrelling through the woods to meet them. “Well, where did he come from?” He felt sick when he realized Tonto was alone. “Castiel! Where is he, Tonto? Where’s my boy?” Tonto ran over to them and started to paw at Sam’s face.

“He’s come to show us the way.” Gabriel said, helping Sam to his feet. The scarecrow was still shaky and his legs weren't stuffed as full of straw as they should have been, but between them they managed to help him stagger after the kitten in search of Castiel. Tonto moved like the wind while they all ran after him. It was a long climb up the steep cliff edging the borders of the witch’s castle. Dean had to hold on to Gabriel’s tail to steady himself. The tin man was stiff and creaky without Castiel to oil him up. 

Dean would have missed him for that alone, but there was something else burning deep inside that kept him moving forward. He wanted to save Castiel more than he ever wanted anything before. The stones crumbled beneath them while they scaled the mountainside, but they kept going until they reached the very top. Gabriel tried to hurry them up when he reached the peak. He was peering out over a wasteland that was all dust, and ash, and darkness. The lion wished he already had his courage. Everything would have been so much easier without the paralyzing fear that threatened every part of his resolve to rescue Castiel. They could see the golden glow of torch light spreading out from one of the upper windows. Gabriel nudged Sam.

“Do you think he could be in there?” He asked quietly. 

“The thought of him locked up in that horrible place. It’s almost too much.” Dean sighed. 

“We’ll find him, Dean.” Sam said kindly. “He’s waiting for you to save him.” They watched the light dim in and out of brightness.

“We’ve _got_ to get him out.” Dean's eyes started to shine with emotion at the thought of that precious child being so desperately unhappy. Hoping against all hope his tin man would come to save him.

“Well, don’t get upset. We haven’t got the oil can anymore and you’ve been squeaking enough as it is. Just try to be quiet.” Sam said, while they looked down at all the armed guards marching across the courtyard. They were carrying large silver spears over their shoulders and Gabriel was trying very hard not to turn tail again and run back down the slope.

“How are we going to get in?” The lion whispered over his shoulder. Sam gave him a knowing smile.

“Don’t you worry, Gabe. I have a plan.” Sam hesitantly reached out to pick at the ends of his mane. “You think you can lead an attack?” The scarecrow asked, twirling the soft fur through his fingers. “For me?”

“Yes.“ Gabriel answered with determination. “For you, and for Castiel.” Gabriel set his shoulders straight and let out a low growl that sent shivers down Sam’s body. “Courage, or no courage I’ll tear them apart if they try and stop me!” He promised, climbing over the crumbling pile of rocks.

“That a boy.” Sam encouraged. “Go get ‘em.” The lion narrowed his golden eyes in defiance of everything the wicked witch stood for. She needed to pay. Gabriel convinced himself he was invincible while he carried on down towards the outer wall, hoping that would give them enough time to talk him out of it.

All three of them waited for a chance to sneak into the castle. It might be a little optimistic but Gabriel seemed so determined to impress Sam, Dean literally didn’t have the heart to mention it.

None of them realized they were being watched. Three heavily armed men were secretly creeping up behind them. The lion sensed a sinister presence and turned his head just in time. One of them pulled Gabriel backwards by the tail, and he fell to the ground with a thud. Sam and Dean were soon tackled from behind, quickly followed by a savage free for all that somehow ended with all three of the guards being disrobed and unconscious. The companions quickly put on the stolen uniforms and tried to disguise themselves as best they could. 

They were all trembling with fear by the time they reached the gates. No one was particularly convinced their disguises would fool anyone but Gabriel bravely went a few feet ahead and kept looking over his shoulder to see if Sam was alright. The lion’s warm concern gave him a beautiful feeling. Something stirred deep inside his straw when Gabriel looked at him like that, and Sam really wished he could hurry up and get his brain so he could figure out what it meant. They just managed to scramble down the slope as the last guard went under the portcullis. It dropped behind them with a terrible clatter, filling the air with the noise of winding cogs and rusty chains.

They seamlessly joined the end of the group like they were part of it, quickly falling in step with the others so they wouldn't arouse suspicion. Gabriel’s tail was just visible swinging from side to side under the hem of a long grey coat. Sam really hoped no one would notice. Tonto slipped in behind them, clinging to the shadows so he was almost invisible.

The castle was unnaturally dark, and a little black and white kitten could easily remain hidden in the dim passages where Castiel was being held captive. As soon as they thought it was safe, they all backed up against the wall and waited for the rest of the guards to move on to the next room.

“Now what?” Dean snapped. His desperate need to rescue Castiel was making him irritable. The tunnels seemed to stretch out endlessly in every direction. They were trying to decide which one to take, when Tonto jumped up the nearby steps and started to roll around on his back. He was clawing at the air and tipping his fluffy head to show them which way to go to reach the top of the tower.

“Follow Tonto.” Sam said decisively. “He must know where Castiel is being held, come on.” He pulled relentlessly at Dean’s elbow. They hurried past the fire brands on the wall. The only light to guide them through such a terrible place.

Tonto was only a little way ahead. When Dean got to the top of the stairs, he could see the tiny cat nudging his face against a pair of wooden doors. Strips of battered iron held them shut. A large round door knocker was hanging uselessly in the centre.

“I bet he’s in there.” Dean whispered. “Good boy, Tonto. Good boy.” He praised, carefully picking the animal up with a stiff metal hand. He stroked the top of his head as a reward.

“Wait!” Sam said cautiously. “We’d better check first. We don’t want to alert the guards. There’s too many of them. If we get caught by the witch, we’re no good to Castiel.” Sam tapped gently on the door and called out the boy's name as loudly as he dared. Castiel was still sadly contemplating his fate when he heard Sam’s voice. He thought he was dreaming at first. Another insistent tap pulled him from his pit of despair, sending his heart soaring knowing his friends cared enough to come back for him. Castiel jumped up and ran over to the doors while he quickly dried his eyes.

“Yes! Yes, I’m here. Dean?” He cried desperately. Dean pressed his face up against the door like that would somehow get him nearer to Castiel.

“It’s locked.” Castiel called, still threading the handkerchief through his fingers. “She locked me in. Please help me.”

They were all scuffling about on the other side and looking for a way in. Dean suddenly swept the others aside and started throwing his body against the door. He knocked against it with his shoulder time and time again, but it wouldn’t budge. He was calling Castiel’s name, getting more frantic with every successive failure to break it down and get to his boy.

“I’m here, Cas. I’m gonna get you out.” 

Castiel started to beat on the other side in his desire to get to the tin man. All he wanted to do was fall into Dean's arms and stay there forever. He never realized how much he wanted to be with him until they were so cruelly ripped apart.

“That’s not going to do any good.” Gabriel offered gently, resting one paw on Dean’s shoulder. “Get your axe.”

Castiel was becoming more and more anxious every time he glanced behind him. The red sand was slipping through the glass at a disturbing rate.

“Oh, hurry... please! I haven’t got much time.”

Dean picked up his axe, telling the other two to stand well back while he prepared to swing it against the doors. He put every single drop of strength he had left into each blow. The wood started to splinter. Castiel backed off to the safety of a dark corner while Dean hewed and chopped as fast as he could. His dogged persistence finally paid off and the door shattered into many pieces. They were soon able to pull the broken wood away, leaving a big enough gap for Castiel to climb through. He almost fell into the corridor in his haste to escape and rushed straight into Dean’s arms. Castiel clung to him, covering his face with breathless kisses. Being able to touch him again was indescribable.

Dean stood rigid while Castiel pawed at him, not sure what he was supposed to do. Desire surged up in Dean’s chest and he grabbed Castiel around the waist and dipped his head to capture those lips again. There was nothing gentle about it, and Castiel found himself gasping for air when Dean finally released him.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked softly, struggling to recover from the bliss of Castiel’s wet mouth pressed hard against his own. Castiel just nodded and straightened down his clothes in the aftermath of Dean’s wandering hands. He reached for Tonto, picking him up and cradling him to his chest. Castiel rubbed the tips of the kitten's ears against his chin and smiled at the warm familiar feeling of Tonto's fur where it brushed against his skin. Castiel quickly thanked them all with a token hug before letting Dean wrap his silver fingers around his hand and pull him away. “Come on, we don’t have much time.” Dean said, while they started to head back to the winding stone steps and freedom. “You can thank me properly later.” He whispered next to Castiel’s ear, flashing him a grin when he patted his backside to encourage him to keep moving. Castiel allowed himself to be yanked along by the hand. They all spilled down the stairs and out into the main hall.

The doors leading outside were almost within reach as they stumbled forwards. A sudden blast of wholesome air curled through the gap between them and Castiel breathed it in. He was almost at the exit when the doors mysteriously creaked and closed in front of them. Castiel just had enough time to put his hands out and dodge a serious face planting.

They heard a horrible laugh behind them. They all turned to see the Wicked Witch staring down at them from a high stone balcony.

“Leaving so soon?” She hissed at them.

Sam backed up against the doors in terror. Gabriel threw himself in front of the scarecrow like a human shield. Sam guessed the lion must be quite fond of him, after all.

“We’re trapped!” Gabriel cried in alarm. A horde of guards stormed through one of the tunnels with their spears held high in readiness for a battle they had every chance of winning. Castiel cuddled Tonto close to his chest and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder. Dean slipped one arm around him, clanking when he pulled him closer.

They were hopelessly outnumbered. It seemed like there was no hope of escaping when Sam suddenly noticed a fraying rope rising up to the ceiling. It was attached to a large iron sconce dangling precariously in the centre of the room. The white tallow candles were almost burnt down completely and it looked really heavy. Sam had an idea. For someone without a brain that was pretty impressive. 

His eyes trailed up slowly to where the rope was joined to the hook at the top. He wondered if he might be able to release it without being taken by the guards. It looked like it was now or never. A hideous scream burst from the witch’s mouth. She held the precious hour glass above her head. Castiel knew she was finally going to avenge her sister and dispose of him once and for all. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. 

“No!” Dean cried, lifting up his axe in determination. “I won’t let you hurt him.”

The witch just laughed at the tin man when she threw the timer down from the balcony. The glass smashed into a thousand pieces. A cloud of red smoke was scattered in all directions. In the confusion, Sam grabbed the axe and forced it against the rope. With a snick and a shudder, the whole thing dropped down on top of the guards before the dust even cleared.

“Get them!” The witch screamed, to the few who were still standing, or even conscious. A handful of dazed soldiers raced after them while they tried to find another way out of the castle. Sam led them in and out of the shadows. He reckoned they could make a break for it and try to get out the same way they came in, but it wasn’t a very well thought out plan. Naturally.

Castiel was struggling to keep up with the pace, so Dean picked him up and hurried after the scarecrow. The only viable route left was back up the stairs. Sam got them all to follow him, but when they reached the top he knew it was a serious mistake. Armed guards were pouring out of every arch and tunnel. The four friends stood helplessly in a little circle with their backs pressed together. They were stranded on the roof. Even if they dared to jump, there was no way any of them could survive such a fall. Castiel started to sob again. It was hopeless. He clung tightly to Dean. 

“Hey! Down there, come on.” Gabriel shouted, when he suddenly spotted a light in one of the turret windows. They ran to it, soon realizing the witch had set a cunning trap to lure them in, and now they were surrounded on all sides.

“I want you to think about what you've done, before you take your last breath.” She taunted. Castiel cowered when the witch waved her bony fingers in front of his face. “I’m going to let you have the pleasure of watching these three die first.” Castiel’s heart fluttered with dismay at the thought of having to face the last few moments of his life without Dean by his side to comfort him. “That mangy little cat, too. I want to do that one myself.”

“No... Tonto.” Castiel whispered through fresh tears. The witch thought of a perfectly horrible way to get rid of Sam first. She lifted her broom to the light spreading out from one of the torches above her head. The flames licked around the ends of the dry wood and crackled when they ignited in the heat. She poked it in Sam’s general direction just to scare him at first. When she saw how terrified he was, she got rather excited and touched it against his arm.

It went up instantly. The combination of dry straw and tattered material was perfect kindling and his sleeve started to smoke and splutter when the fire quickly spread along his arm.

“Scarecrow!” Castiel cried in alarm. He scanned the room to find something to put it out before Sam became totally engulfed in flame. Sam was jumping up and down and flapping his arm about in a desperate attempt to stop the fire from raging out of control. It fed the flames with fresh oxygen so all he actually achieved was to make it a hundred times worse.

Castiel was frantically searching every corner when he spotted a pail of water resting against the wall, and hurriedly picked it up. He went for the best moment when Sam was reasonably still to throw the entire contents over him. The fire on the scarecrow's arm went out but Castiel's attention was soon taken up by the sound of hissing and wailing behind him.

“What have you done?!” The witch screamed, starting to disintegrate before their eyes. The water aimed at Sam had splashed all over her. Some good magic somewhere must have decided that particular fate for her. She melted into a messy puddle at Castiel’s feet and was gone forever. Tonto dared a tentative prod at the remains of the black cloak. When he was satisfied she was definitely deceased, he ran back to Castiel with a sniff of victory and sat down to clean his paws.

“You killed her.” One of the guards muttered in amazement, while the last traces of green smoke disappeared. Castiel was even more frightened than ever.

“I didn’t mean to.” All the tension in the air seemed to suddenly float away. The guards threw down their spears and exchanged a few nervous glances. Castiel watched in surprise while many mouths broke into smiles of joy. They were finally free of her. 

“The Wicked Witch is dead!” Someone called from the back of the crowd. The rest of them soon took up the chant and jumped up and down with happiness.

“All hail, Castiel!” They cheered, falling to their knees to bow before him in gratitude. As much as he liked the attention, Castiel knew the only way they would all be granted their wishes was if they had something to prove she was dead. 

“The broom.” Castiel said. “May we take it?” The guard nearest to him lifted it up and handed it over without question. Castiel took it gratefully before turning to look at Dean over his shoulder. “Dean, we have it. You can get your heart.” Castiel wanted him to get his wish for another reason. He knew he had fallen for the tin man, and desperately wanted Dean to love him back. Castiel could hardly contain his excitement at the thought of going home at last.

Soon the four companions were standing in front of the wizard once more. 

“I can hardly believe my eyes.” The wizard boomed, from the familiar disembodied face hovering above the plumes of fire and smoke. “You again? Why have you come back?” He asked harshly. Castiel took the broom from Sam and presented it as evidence. He did a little curtsey just for good measure.

“If you please Mr Wizard, sir. We brought you this like you asked.” Castiel reverently placed the broomstick in front of the wizard’s podium. “We melted her.” The smoke seemed to grow while the wizard stared at them through the haze.

“Well, how very resourceful.” He noted. Castiel nodded, still feeling flushed with his unexpected success. He twisted his hands together while he politely reminded the wizard of his promise.

“Please can you grant our wishes now? We’ve done all you asked, and I _really_ want to go home.” Castiel sighed. Lights flashed and the flames roared higher when the wizard shouted down at them.

“Not so fast! I need more time. Come back tomorrow.” The wizard dismissed them. Castiel’s heart sank.

“Tomorrow?” He gasped in despair. “But… but I want to go home.” He could feel his voice breaking again when another sob threatened to spill out. He tried very hard to stop it. Dean ran to Castiel’s side. 

“You already had more than enough time.” Dean warned. Tonto had been watching the events from a safe distance but he already endured just about as much nonsense as he could take and ran off to one side. He nosed at a sheet of green cloth dangling from the ceiling. Tonto pulled at the edge with his little teeth until it came away. There was an old man frantically fiddling with buttons and levers while the voice continued to fill the hall with noise.

“Do not dare to question me! Unless you wish to incur my wrath.” The man shouted. They all trembled at the sound. Sam suddenly spotted the kitten tugging at the curtain from the corner of one eye. He nudged Castiel on the shoulder, and he turned to see a familiar face. The man was desperately trying to maintain the charade until he eventually gave up completely. He was caught. There was no point in pretending anymore.

“Professor? Professor Singer?” Castiel asked slowly. He couldn’t quite believe his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I am the great and… powerful… wizard.” Singer's voice trailed off in a stream of shame. 

“You’re the Great Wizard?” Castiel asked in amazement. The man couldn’t quite look the boy in the eyes.

“Yes, I’m afraid I am.” Castiel was still staring at the old man in confusion. He obviously missed something along the way. He had no idea what was going on.

“Oh... you’re a very bad man.” Castiel said suddenly, when he realized he had been tricked. 

“No.” Professor Singer replied, putting his hands up in apology. “I try to be a very good man. I’m just a very bad wizard.” Castiel thought he might very well start crying again. That settled it. There was no way this man would be able to send him back to Kansas. Dean would never get a heart now and that hurt in ways Castiel didn’t know existed.

“I don’t understand.” Castiel whispered slowly. “Why would you pretend to be a powerful wizard and make all those promises you knew you couldn’t keep?” Professor Singer looked a bit guilty. He did in fact have a very good reason, but Castiel now thought everything he went through had all been for nothing.

“You might not believe this, Castiel, but some of my ancient magic still works in this place. You were brought here for a purpose.” The professor replied, stressing the last word.

“A purpose?” Castiel suddenly glanced at the tin man. The professor nodded again. Dean looked really pissed that anyone would do something so crappy. 

“What about the courage you promised for puss, and the brain you promised the scarecrow?” It was the one and only time Gabriel didn’t resent the nickname Dean had given him. They all hummed in support. Professor Singer shook his head. 

“Well, anyone can have a brain.” He smiled. “Anything that crawls across the land or out the sea can have a brain. That doesn’t mean they do an awful lot of thinking, though.” The professor fumbled around in a box lying next to the space where he was hiding. “You just need something to show you're a learned man, a man with an education.” He handed Sam a rolled up scroll with a rather extravagant ribbon tied around it for effect. “This is what you need, your very own diploma.” Sam smiled wide. Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat when he saw so much joy reflected in those hazel eyes.

“Test me, test me.” Sam prodded the lion with the end of the parchment. Gabriel pretended to brush him away with a paw.

“Hmm... okay. What's six thousand, two hundred and forty-seven divided by six?” Gabriel just made the numbers up on the spot because Sam was jumping up and down with excitement, and he didn’t have the heart to refuse. Sam put two ragged fingers up to his temple. 

“You didn’t have to go so easy on me, Gabe. One thousand and forty-one, point one six recurring.” The lion was gazing at him with his mouth open. “Was that right?”

“Er… yeah. Yeah, that was it exactly.” Gabriel laughed. “Well done.” Sam was ecstatic. He hugged Gabriel tight and twirled him around in a circle.

“I got my brain! Finally.” Sam shook the wizard warmly by the hand. He _was_ very grateful. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you.” 

“No need, no need.” Professor Singer answered modestly, before moving his attention to the lion. He slipped one arm over Gabriel's shoulders. “You, my friend, are just confused.” He gave Gabriel a wry smile. “What you are taking for fear, is actually wisdom. You have enough sense to know when it is better to flee from a battle, rather than to put yourself in danger.”

“I do?” Gabriel asked in amazement. It wasn't something he ever really thought about before.

“Absolutely.” The professor moved to a cupboard and pulled out a black velvet bag. He thrust his hand right down to the bottom, feeling around for whatever he was looking for. “Why, all the bravest men in history have got something to show for all the great deeds they've done, but that doesn’t mean they have any more courage than you have.” Gabriel was getting excited to see what was in the wizard's hand when he pulled it back out. “But they have something you don’t have, a medal.” Singer smiled, holding out a large shiny cross pinned to a stripy ribbon. Gabriel’s eyes sparkled with happiness when the professor wedged it between some thick strands of golden fur and attached it to his chest. Sam and Gabriel stepped away to admire each other. Castiel had been watching Dean nervously while he waited for his turn.

The tin man had never wanted anything so badly. Castiel reached out to give Dean's hand a squeeze when the wizard approached.

“So, you want a heart?” Dean looked back to Castiel and nodded. “You might not feel the same way if you already had one. Hearts have one weakness, they can be broken.” 

Dean sighed. He knew that was true, but it didn’t make him want one any less.

“I know. I still need one though, I want to give mine to someone else.” The professor smiled like that was something he already knew.

“You know, back where I come from there are men who do a lot of good deeds, but their hearts are no bigger than yours. Remember, Dean. You can only measure a heart by how much you are loved by others.” He added slowly, his eyes wandering back to Castiel. “Take this.” The professor reached inside the bag again and pulled out a large red heart. Dean could hear it ticking in perfect time. He held it up and listened to the wonderful sound of his own heart beating. He knew it would soon belong to another, but he wanted to take that moment just for himself.

“Thank you.” Dean whispered.

“I’m so happy for you, Dean. You got everything you wanted.” Castiel said quietly.

“Almost everything.” Dean replied. Before Castiel could ask what he meant, the scarecrow pushed his way forward and stood in front of the wizard.

“What about Castiel?” Sam said suddenly. He could see the boy's eyes were filling up again. Castiel knew his own wish could never be granted by anything that could fit inside a velvet bag.

“Oh, I don’t think there’s anything in there for me.” Castiel was trying so hard to be strong but the tears fell anyway. He was holding Tonto close to his chest. It was all he could do to stop himself from burying his face in his fur so the others wouldn’t see him cry.

“Castiel? Hmm.” Professor Singer looked thoughtful. “Well, quite honestly that has forced me to make a fateful decision. The only way for me to get Castiel back to Kansas, is for me to take him there myself.” 

Castiel gasped.

“You could do that? Really?” Maybe he would be able to get home after all.

“I can try. Actually, I'm a Kansas man myself.”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded. “I remember you.”

“I was hoping you would. I got caught up in the storm that brought you here but there was more to our meeting than mere chance, my boy.”

 

In no time at all they were all gathered for their departure. Dean was unnaturally quiet. He couldn’t seem to hold eye contact with Castiel at all. Many of the people who lived in the city had come to give them a good send-off, but the joy of Castiel returning home was tainted by never being able to see his friends again. His heart felt like it might break when Castiel took his place beside Professor Singer in the basket of a hot air balloon. He wanted to say goodbye properly, but there were no words to explain how he felt inside. Part of him wanted to leap over the side. Hold on to Dean, and never let him go. As it started to lift off the ground, Tonto squirmed and leapt over the side. He ran towards the tin man and wrapped a fluffy tail around his legs.

“Tonto!” Castiel cried. Without a second thought, he scrambled over the edge of the basket and went to retrieve his kitten. Tonto had never done anything quite so reckless before, and Castiel wondered if it was deliberate. As soon as Castiel got to him, the balloon rose so quickly into the air there was no chance of Castiel getting back in. He watched in horror while it disappeared into the sky and out of his reach. He saw the professor give him a firm salute just before he was lost to the clouds.

Castiel collapsed against Dean when he realized his chance to get back to the little farmstead was gone forever. Dean pulled him close and stroked tender touches down his arm.

“Stay, Cas. Stay with me.” Dean whispered. Castiel’s body shook with gentle sobs. Before he could answer, they heard a murmur of astonishment rumble through the crowd. A familiar pink bubble floated down from the sky and popped just in front of them.

“Charlie.” Castiel could have hugged her. “Will you help us? Please.”

“That’s why I’m here.” The Good Witch answered with a smile. “I just had to make sure Dean was finally ready.”

“Dean?” Castiel asked. “What do you mean?” Charlie tapped Dean hard on the nose with the end of her wand.

“A long time ago, I cast a spell over Dean to teach him a lesson. He didn’t care about my forest, didn’t care about anything. Chopping down trees and destroying everything like there was no tomorrow.” She chastised him with a well-aimed scowl. Dean hung his head in shame. “I had to help him understand what it's like to feel love.” Charlie added, gently taking Castiel’s hand and resting it over Dean’s. “Now, I think he does. I messed with his memory and turned him into a tin man without a heart, just ‘cause. You ready to be changed back now, lover boy?” All Dean could manage was a stunned nod. Charlie leaned in. "He's pretty young. Go easy on him, tiger." Dean grabbed Castiel and gave his butt a lustful squeeze. 

"No promises." 

“And you, Scarecrow?" Charlie turned to Sam. "You needed a brain to know a good thing when you have it." Gabriel was twirling his tail and blinking up at Sam with adoration. "Lion? You needed the courage to tell Sam how you feel about him." Charlie pushed them together. "Do you want to be zapped into real men and go back with Castiel to a life that will hold more meaning than you could ever imagine?”

They smiled at each other in answer. With a wave of the magic wand, all three of them were changed forever. Castiel stared at Dean in amazement while he transformed right before his eyes into everything he could have wished for. Dean looked down at the boy he had fallen in love with. He wasn't going to waste another second and took Castiel in his arms. Dean pushed a forceful kiss onto his mouth until he had taken all his breath away.

“You filled my heart, Castiel. Now I’m giving it to you, if you’ll have it.”

“Yes, Dean. I can’t think of anything I want more. Come home with me.” Castiel sighed against Dean’s tongue. The feeling of soft lips instead of cold metal against his skin was wonderful. Castiel wanted it to last forever.

“You had the power to go home in you all the time.” Charlie stepped back and got ready to send them all back to Kansas. “Just remember what you've learned. All you gotta do is tap your heels three times, Castiel and say what you feel in your heart.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand while they prepared to leave Oz behind and start their new life together. Castiel never thought he could be so happy. He clicked the magic shoes together.

“There’s no place like home.”


End file.
